


The Blood Paladin

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's House of Sin [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are alive and happy and in love and protected in this fic, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Modification, Dark, Dark Keith, Dark Lotor, Dark Web, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Langst, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pain, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tickling, Violence, adashi, dark web au, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Keith trembles, unconsciously lifting a hand toward the screen.Lance.Beautiful, but annoying.He will be so beautiful when he cries.Dark Web AU with Lotor





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all of the tags. I will add as necessary. I have a loose plan for this fic, but it is Dark Web so if you want to shout out suggestions I will consider them. What do you want to happen to Lance?

Tumblr started it all.

Keith would be scrolling randomly and see some anime boy with a bloody nose or black eye and something about it drew him in. Then, before he knows it, he is following a ton of guro accounts. His feed is full of body horror and blood and pain.

Then, he finds fanfiction. An important day in his life. He searches the types of tags that are hidden under the “Graphic Depictions of Violence” and “Rape/NonCon” content warnings. His best find is a fic from his favorite franchise where the unfortunate team member, known as the “heart” of the team, gets captured by the beast-like huge villain. Then, he is modded by Druids for the villain’s pleasure and raped continuously. A classic, truly.  

Keith jerks it to this fic on almost a daily basis for a month straight.

He is picky though. It is hard to find the artwork and fics that are to his liking. He doesn’t like pastel gore at all. He isn’t into women. He doesn’t like when it is too slick, too professional like most of the BDSM he finds. He likes seeing pretty boys being beaten up. He likes seeing fear on their faces. He likes seeing them break. He wishes there were more mind break stuff out there, sexier images and fics of beating up cute boys.

He just wants to see pretty boys, bleeding and broken and forced to enjoy it.

So he hoards what he does find to his liking and constantly searches for more. This path finally leads him to what some might call the dark web. Basically, a place to explore these darker interests even more. There are even videos, some staged, but the crème of the crop not staged at all. Real. Visceral. Pain that he can practically see and touch.

Even there, it is hard to find content creators that are his exact tastes. Most work with women. Horrifyingly, he comes across children sometimes which he reports. You can do anything to adults, but leave kids and animals alone. That is Keith’s stance. He has standards.  

He finally meets a kindred spirit in the Blood Emperor. Beyond the pretentious name, the tall, muscular man hits all the marks for Keith. He has a taste for thin, cute boys, usually college aged. He is also a master of pain and camera angles. He knows how to make these boys _so beautiful_.   
See there is an art to it. A finesse. It needs to be beautiful and titillating pain, not just butchering someone. There is a psychological element to it beyond just what is happening to the physical body.

Soon, he is basically all Keith will watch on Friday nights. He aches for the week to end so he can spend time with Blood Emperor and his newest victim. The man, who always covers his face, normally keeps a victim for about a month or two before taking the final step. Then, he would take a week off and show up the following Friday with fresh meat.

Two weeks ago, his last victim had passed. The red-haired boy with dimples had broken so much that, by the end, he consented to being killed on stream. He stared adoringly up at the Blood Emperor as he slit his throat.

It had felt right. This isn’t Keith’s favorite part though. He is not into the death so much as the foreplay. The pain. The mixture of pleasure and tragedy.

It is finally time for the Blood Emperor to reveal his newest catch. The clock approaches 8 and Keith sits down for the night in his living room, excited and ignoring texts from Shiro asking if he wants to go get pizza.

As he counts down the last few minutes, he considers running upstairs to get a hoodie and then decides against it. His room feels too far away right now. See, he had been adopted as a teenager into the Shirogane family, quite wealthy and owners of a huge international business. He had been brought into the fold, working for the company and receiving a ton of money for not doing that much, if he is being honest.  

The house had been gifted to him by his dad. Shiro had given him his too nice car and his motorcycle. He must admit he got a pretty sweet deal in life and, since he really doesn’t spend his money anywhere else, he has plenty to pump into his special interests.

This includes being able to make requests of the Blood Emperor. He had been too shy at first, watching everyone else donate and see their fantasies happen on screen. He finally sucked it up and donated. It was easier than Keith expected. The Blood Emperor had nodded, turned, and punched the red-haired boy in the face.  

It had been magical.

And now that he is used to it, there are so many things he wants to request. He hopes he likes Blood Emperor’s newest victim.

At the stroke of 8, he sees the video feed start. The Blood Emperor is there with a black bandana covering most of his face. He nods at the chat, already filling with people.

BallsDeep84894: Hell yeah fresh meat!

TheManMythLegend: so pumped

ThunderstormDarkness: Can we bend the rules today?

Keith shakes his head almost at the same time the Blood Emperor does. See, this first day is just to show off the new victim. No violence, no sex, no donations. Basically just a teaser, a temptation that everyone would drive themselves crazy thinking about until next Friday when the games could begin for real.

Then, the Blood Emperor goes off-screen for a moment before dragging out the fresh blood. Keith blinks as the figure comes into the video feed. The boy is naked, with his hands bound in front of him. He is obviously scared, trembling and trying to hide his nudity. The Blood Emperor holds him firmly, dragging him in front of the screen.

Then, Keith’s world turns upside down.

His heart is racing. His vision narrows. He grips the edge of the coffee table.

Blue eyes.

Ocean blue eyes.

Tan skin. Slender body. A mop of brown hair.

Lance.

He knows the victim. And it’s Lance.

Lance is a boy Keith knew from high school. They had never really liked each other, or something. In reality, Lance didn’t like Keith. Keith was indifferent. Something about a rivalry except Lance was frankly never a rival for Keith.  

He was beautiful though. Really, Keith’s ideal boy physically. Better than the best guro art he ever found. Better than the best mental images he ever got from any fic. Better than any of the Blood Emperor’s previous victims.

Keith trembles, unconsciously lifting a hand toward the screen.

Lance.

Beautiful, but annoying.

He will be so beautiful when he cries.

He feels a surge of respect and, yes, even affection for the Blood Emperor. They are on the exact same wavelength.  

The Blood Emperor kicks Lance’s feet apart, making sure to show off his slender body, his narrow waist, his genitals. Keith hungrily takes in every detail.

Then, he turns him around, lightly slapping one round butt cheek.

Finally, he forces Lance’s face close to the camera, letting everyone in the chat see him up close. The fear in Lance’s eyes really highlights how blue they are.

KICK: WOW this is ur best yet

Laith4eva: MAKE HIM BLEED  
LMSBasement: Can’t wait to see you fuck him

Leakira: Guess I need to pull more money from savings

Thunderpike: zkwhsdkhedfuhwukfhkudhfuhg

Keith’s head is spinning. It is too much and he needs to calm down. He stands up, still unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

The Blood Emperor thanks everyone for coming and then moves to cut the feed.

Keith watches the dark screen for a long time after the feed cuts off. Suddenly, nothing else matters. Nothing else in the world matters as much as him getting in on this action.

He grabs his phone and dials Pidge’s number, hands still shaking with anticipation.


	2. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out who the Blood Emperor is and makes a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic I described in the last chapter is Something Blue by Whumpbby-honestly, a classic if you are into dark Voltron fics   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815244/chapters/17835991
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is slow, but I want to get immediately to the violence but some of the build up will make the violence better, promise.

“What…the hell why are you calling me? Are you dying?”

Keith drums his fingers against the coffee table anxiously. It is true that he had probably never called Pidge before that he can remember. Texts sure. Emails sure. Calling?

He isn’t sure this is the right move anyway. Pidge is a tricky person to ask for help for a few reasons. First, she has a job at his company. The Shiroganes had quickly hired her after her graduation, recognizing her value right from the start. She is a top talent and paid well to revamp their security systems and occasionally do the odd tech related job. He knows that Mr. Shirogane had her digging up dirt on some of their competitors and also that she is one of the best hackers in the world.

It is mixing business with Keith’s very strictly private, secret habits.

It is also tricky because she is best friends with Lance. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had been a trio. Hunk and Pidge had been nicer to him than Lance, but he wouldn’t exactly have called them friends. Pidge and him had only recently started to grow closer after she was employed at his family’s company. But, part of him worries about asking one of Lance’s friends, especially one that is too smart for her own good sometimes, to help him…well, help Lance’s captor in torturing him. It feels wrong.

He wonders if she even knows he is missing yet. If he has been reported missing or if his family is just now wondering where he is.

“Keith?”

Pidge’s voice drags him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, uh, not dying, but I need your help.”

“Ok…”

“I need help finding someone’s location. Someone who I know, but don’t have a lot of information about, like, an address or even a full name.”

“Okaaaaaay. So, who is this?”

“Just someone.”

“Is this for the business?”

“Uh…yes?”

“That is an obvious lie.”

“I’ll pay you extra.”

“Keith, you guys already pay me a lot. I am more interested in torturing you over whatever embarrassing secret you are keeping.”

“There is no secret…”

“Right, just you wanting me to cyberstalk someone for you.”

“Pidge.”

“How embarrassing is this? Did you go on a date with someone and they ghosted you?”

“No.”

“More embarrassing then. Did you fall in love with an Instagram star and want to stalk them?”

“Jesus, Pidge…”

“Maybe in a different direction then?”

“I just need…” Keith stops, unable to stop his voice from shaking. All he can think about is Lance, tied up somewhere. Waiting.

Pidge is silent for a moment.

“Keith, are you in trouble?”

“Sort of. No. Probably not in the way you are thinking.” He isn’t sure if she is imagining him being into drugs or owing someone money or being blackmailed. But, it is a type of trouble. Nothing else matters now. He needs to get to Lance.

“Ok, how deep in shit am I stepping if I help you?”

“You just need to give me a location.”

“Is there anything I should know before I do this for you?”

“No.”

“Ok, send me what you have. And you are lucky I trust you.”

It is a preemptive move. He had already contacted the Blood Emperor, but already expects to need Pidge anyway. When he hangs up the phone, he clicks on the dark web location where he had private messaged the Blood Emperor.

TheRedLion: Hey. I have a lot of money. Will give you all of it to let me come there in person with the newest vic.

TheBloodEmperor: No

TheRedLion: Any amount of money, you name it, it is yours

TheBloodEmperor: No. Do not ask again.

It is the answer he expected, hence contacting Pidge. Part of him had wished the Blood Emperor had agreed though. Money is easier than getting Pidge involved.

 

It is only two hours later that he receives a call from Pidge.

“Ok, what are you stepping into, Keith?”

“What? Why?”

“Whoever is connected to the data you sent me knows their shit. There are layers upon layers of names, locations, addresses, both internet and real life. They basically buried their identity behind so much shit that it will be difficult to impossible to find out who this is.”

“So you can’t figure it out?”

He can practically feel Pidge bristle.

“I did figure it out, asshole. Only, it leads back to a company, not a specific name. My guess is that this person is high ranking in the company somehow and also not an idiot because they knew better than to attach it to their name at any point.”

“And the company?”

“This is where it gets serious, Keith. It is Prescott Industries.”

Keith gasps without meaning to. Prescott Industries. Their biggest competitor. A wildly successful company. Owned by Zarkon and Honerva Prescott. One asshole son who shows up at parties and gives Shiro a hard time. Always accused of shady dealings, but no one was ever able to make any accusations stick against them.

“So does this mean…?”

“I mean, it could mean several things. It could be someone high ranking at the company or just someone they are protecting, a politician, some asshole rich person, whoever is benefiting from the obvious tax shelters they have set up in third world countries.”

“Ok…”

“Who is this, Keith? Why do you want their information?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“I will tell you later. Do you have any firm information?”

“The address logged in at 420 Kaltenecker Street at 11:47 today. So, the person is likely in our city.”

“Ok…ok…thanks Pidge.”

“Keith, I don’t like this. You are hiding something and you know not to fuck with Prescott Industries. Are they blackmailing you? Is this really a business issue?”

“Don’t worry about it. It is nothing like that. I promise. I will tell you more soon.”

Then he hangs up, ignoring when Pidge calls him right back a second later.

Keith: Pidge, its fine. I promise. We can talk more about it soon.

He texts her and then makes preparations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day found him sitting outside an office building at 420 Kaltenecker Street.

He isn’t sure why he is here. It is an office building. The Blood Emperor could be anyone. But he can’t help but think he would recognize who it is. That he would somehow know who his violent soulmate is in life even without knowing what his face looks like.

He watches people come and go, never quite seeing someone who fits. Very tall. Muscular, but lean. Long hair. He doesn’t know the color but he can tell there is a lot of hair stuck under the hood he always wears. One time, it even looks like he has a manbun.

Then, a flurry of motion captures his eye. He winces a bit when he recognizes Lotor, the Prescott heir, climbing out of his car and whipping his hair behind his back. He hopes he isn’t seen or recognized, ducking down as much as he can near his bike. Then, he freezes.

And looks closer.

Very tall. Muscular. Lean. Long hair. The body type matches perfectly. Suddenly, Keith’s heart is racing wildly and his hands are shaking. He has to know for sure though.

He stumbles off his bike and walks up to Lotor.

Lotor stops when he approaches, staring at him with an impressively detached look of disdain.

It has to be him. His Blood Emperor.

“Keith Shirogane? What are you doing here?” He sniffs and looks him up and down and Keith suddenly wishes he had bathed or combed his hair or changed out of his hoodie and pajama pants.

He opens his mouth and then closes it. Lotor is wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He has a good view of the expanse of his forearms and then he knows for sure. He had studied those forearms for years now. Knows them better than he knows his own.

Lotor is the Blood Emperor.

“I…uhm.”

“You are not welcome on these premises. I am calling security.” Lotor pulls out his cellphone.

“Wait, I am not here about business…I…can we talk?”

“Are you high? Why would I want to talk to Shirogane scum like you? Leave or be escorted away by my security.”

Then he walks by Keith, head held high, elegant, hair swishing a little.

Keith clenches his hands and considers following him inside, but then decides against it. He doesn’t really need to get arrested right now. Getting arrested on Prescott property would also be a PR nightmare.

So he turns and trudges back to his motorcycle.

He doesn’t go home though. Not at all.

He drives his motorcycle to the business across the street, making sure to park somewhere hidden from plain sight. He would wait until Lotor left. Then he would follow him. Talk to him. Persuade him. Make him see that he needs help with Lance. That Keith needs Lance, no matter the cost.    

He ignores several texts and phone calls from Pidge and Shiro by the time he finally sees Lotor get into his car and drive away. Determined, he pulls out behind him, hoping the Emperor was taking him straight to his dream boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, predictions how this conversation with Lotor will go, LMAO


	3. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor finally have a "chat." Keith isn't sure about the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to some violence here. Nothing too graphic, but just a head's up.

He follows Lotor, discreetly, even as he drives outside of the city and into a wooded area in the outskirts. Keith’s excitement grows and grows because Lotor might be leading him to Lance. When he turns down an unpaved road, Keith parks on the side of the road and decides to walk. He is careful to keep his distance though.

Eventually, he makes his way down the unpaved dirt road, then up another one until he finds a nice, modern house, looking a bit out of place in the middle of the woods. He stands in the driveway for a moment, realizing that he didn’t exactly think this out. Should he knock on the door? He thinks if he just talks to Lotor he could explain the situation. He assumes Lance would be inside the house, or, looking to the side, he can see a large barn. Maybe there?

He decides, finally, to knock on the door. He lifts his hand and pauses, awkwardly trying to think how to start this conversation. He doesn’t even see the fist coming from behind him before his world is swallowed in darkness.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he wakes up, he is in a very familiar position. He is in one of the Emperor’s play chairs, hands and legs firmly bound and even a strap around his neck to keep him more firmly in place. He is in a clean, sterile room that the Emperor, or Keith guesses he should start calling him Lotor now, uses for his victims.

A strange thrill shoots through him when he realizes that he had watched others in this position, but never expected to be in it himself.

He looks up and jumps when he realizes that Lotor is sitting in front of him, in a chair, legs crossed and bored while sipping on a glass of wine.

“So, Keith Shirogane, do you want to explain to me why you are trespassing on my property?”

“I wasn’t trespassing.”

“What exactly would you call stalking me and then coming onto property that I own without my permission or invitation?”

“I was going to knock on the door and talk to you. Do you consider a delivery man trespassing if he brings you a package?”

“First, ordering a package is giving permission for the delivery man for that purpose to enter my property. Second, I have a PO Box. Nothing and no one come to this house.”

“I know why you don’t let anyone come here.” Keith can’t help the smile that curls onto his lips.

“And why is that?”

“I can’t believe I am here right now…”

“Yes, me either. Now tell me why.”

“I know…I know you are the Blood Emperor.”

Lotor’s eyebrows quirk slightly, the only outward sign that he is the least bit surprised. Then he sighs.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

“This is one of your rooms, and that is your cabinet of supplies, and there is the swing you use sometimes…”

“Does anyone else know you are here? Did you tell anyone else about me?”

“Uhm…” Pidge’s face flashes in Keith’s mind, but she doesn’t know, not really.

“No. I didn’t tell anyone else.”

“You know I am going to have Acxa combing through all of your electronics and all of your friends’ electronics. It would be easier if you just tell me the truth right now and safer for your loved ones.”

“No one knows. Why would I tell them?”

“You realize that I am going to have to kill you now, right? Oh, this is going to be dreadful. Your parents are friendly with the police department and they will hire private investigators.” Lotor sips from his wine. “You are probably on camera coming to my office and speaking to me. They will find that out and I will immediately be on a suspect list. Seriously, Keith, such a pain for someone as insignificant as you. This is why I stick to victims no one cares about.”  

“What? You don’t have to kill me.”

“This will be difficult. Maybe I can throw you off a bridge and leave a suicide note. Would Shirogane believe that? I mean, would people be that surprised that someone like you wanted to end your existence?”

“No, you can’t, I…”

“Did you think you could use this against me to take down the company or something? Use this against my parents?” Lotor laughs. “We will make you and anyone else you told disappear. Like you never existed. I said difficult, not impossible.”

Keith pulls against the restraints, frustrated.

“I’m a fan!”

Lotor freezes, looking at him with sharp eyes.  “What?”

“I’m a fan! Your biggest fan!”

Lotor laughs, a forced sound. “If this is some desperate…”

“I’m the Red Lion!”

Lotor blinks.

“Red Lion? The Red Lion?”

“Yes! Have Axca look through my shit. I don’t care. I’m not lying. Do you know how much I have watched you, donated to you? The work you did with that boy from New York…it was poetry. I want to join you, not ruin you.”

Lotor laces his hands in front of him, leaning forward with a fanged smile.

“Really now?”

“And Lance. You have Lance…”

“Do you know him?”

“Sort of. He hated me in high school, but he is beautiful. A perfect choice. I want to help you. Let me in on the action. I will pay anything.”

Lotor stares at him for what seems like a long time. Then he picks up his wine again, sipping it.

“Stay here. I will make sure Axca backs up your claims.”

Then he is gone. He stays away long enough that Keith’s muscles are starting to ache from being pinned in the same spot for so long. He is patient though. He knows Axca is Prescott Enterprises equivalent to Pidge and he has nothing to hide from Lotor, the Blood Emperor. They understand each other, more than he could have ever guessed.

He finally returns, no glass in hand this time.

“So, who would have thought that the little Shirogane is a pathetic freak?”

Keith grits his teeth.

“Your collection of fanfic and images is actually quite impressive. See, I prefer to experience rather than read or watch someone else experience though.”

“I want to experience it too.”

“So you have never done anything like this in person? It is different when it’s real, with a real person.”

“I watch you. All the time. That is real.”

Lotor considers for a minute, walking up to him. Keith looks up as best as he can, keenly aware of just how tall Lotor is.

“Look, we are the same,” Keith pleads.

Lotor is still for one second before backhanding Keith across the face.

“Don’t think for a second that we are the same. You are trash. You are nothing. You can’t even get through one dinner party without embarrassing yourself and you spend every Friday night jerking off on the internet.”

Keith spits the pooling blood in his mouth out into his lap and then glares up at Lotor.

“I like that look though. Just because you are nothing doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun together. Maybe I will even allow you to have fun with Lance.”

Keith perks up instantly.

Lotor grabs his face, turning his chin side-to-side. Then he lets go and turns.

“You need to prove yourself. Prove that you are serious.”

Keith nods.

Lotor smiles and then presses a button on the wall. The play chair bindings click off and Keith finds himself momentarily free. Before he can react, Lotor cuffs him though.

“I’m not here to fight you.”

“It is only temporary.” Lotor shrugs.  

Then he leads Keith down a hallway to a dark room. Keith sees a figure sitting in the center of the room. His heart leaps as he thinks it might be Lance. Then, the light is turned on and, instead, there is a boy he doesn’t recognize with freckles. He doesn’t look great, dried blood on his face, eyes downcast and dead. He is gagged with an impressive looking muzzle.

 “Who is this?” Keith asks.

“I only have one visible victim on camera at a time. That doesn’t mean I only keep one at a time. Now,” Lotor uncuffs him and shoves him toward the boy. “Show me something.”

Keith looks at him and back to the boy. He hesitates. He had never actually done anything to a human being before beyond a few schoolyard fights.

“Come on now. You don’t think I am going to let you touch Lance without proving yourself, right? This is what you want, right?”

Keith isn’t in the mood. Or, a more accurate statement might be that he wants it to be with Lance. Not this boy who doesn’t matter. It is like being told to have sex with a stranger versus the one you love and actually desire.

CH-CHKT.

Keith stiffens. He had heard that noise before, mostly in movies or tv shows. He turns and sees a gun in Lotor’s hand.

“This isn’t a game. I suggest you show me something or make your peace.”

Keith swallows hard when he realizes that Lotor is not bluffing. While Keith reads dark fics and scrolls through Tumblr guro blogs, Lotor actually kills people. Lance’s face flashes through his mind and he clenches his fists in determination.  

He walks over to Lotor’s cabinet of tools and briefly looks through the plentiful supplies until he finds something that will work.

A hammer.

Simple but effective.

His dad, his real dad who is dead, taught him a lot in the 12 years Keith had with him. One of his lessons included how to defend yourself especially because Keith is pretty small for his age most of his life, at least until he gets a bit of a growth spurt in his later teens. His dad taught him how to be ruthless if he ever found himself in a bad situation. He walks back over to the boy in the chair. He tries to avoid letting Lotor see his shaking hands as he looms over the boy, who is now looking at him dully. He positions his leg outside the crook of the boy’s knee, carefully angling just the way his dad taught him.

See, it is actually surprisingly easy to dislocate someone’s knee if you know where to push and how. Just a little pressure in the right place with something to anchor the leg so it can’t just move out of the way. He assumes that won’t be enough for Lotor though, hence the hammer. He figures if he can dislocate a knee with just his body then he should be able to really mess one up with a hammer.

There is a loud crack when he swings the hammer into his knee. Keith barely stops himself from jumping back in surprise. The kid’s screams can be heard even through the muzzle. His knee doesn’t really look like a knee anymore, lumped to the side in a way that makes Keith sick to his stomach.

He hears clapping behind him.

“Inelegant and brutish, but straightforward and to-the-point, just like you.”

Keith puts the hammer down and walks away from the boy, suddenly dizzy.

“You know I have that on video. If you betray me in any way, I will release it. It will be everywhere. Imagine Shiro seeing it. Your sweet adopted parents. The entire world.”

Keith crosses his arms, feeling for a moment that perhaps he had made a mistake.

“Come now. You need to bathe. You are disgusting right now. I wouldn’t let you touch a rat as you are now, let alone something as beautiful as Lance.”

Then he is being dragged into a room with a shower head and drain and not much else in it. Lotor gestures at him to strip.  

“We are going to get rid of your clothes. I will give you some basic replacements. Do not ever come to me again in the state you are now.”

Keith feels numb at the weird turn this day has taken, hands still shaking from what happened earlier at the same time as desperately trying to cover up his nudity. Lotor doesn’t even seem to register that this is weird though. He just shoves Keith under the showerhead and turns on the water. It is hot and the stream of water is unpleasantly hard, beating down on his skin and making it red and sensitive.   

Then Lotor produces a sponge from somewhere.

“Scrub everything.” He commands and watches as Keith cleans himself. Keith feels ridiculous, nude and vulnerable while Lotor is still fully dressed with the gun in his waistband.

“Harder. Get all the grime off. Seriously, do you even shower at home? Repulsive.”

Keith mindlessly follows orders, scrubbing himself harder than he ever has before and washing his hair with a shampoo that smells lightly scented with oranges.

“What do you think Shiro and your beloved adopted parents would say?” Lotor muses.  

“Don’t bring them into this.”

Lotor laughs. “The best part of this is going to be thinking about their faces while I completely ruin you.”

Keith is formulating a response when the water abruptly stops and a towel is thrown at him.

 “You need a name,” Lotor says out of nowhere.

“A name?”

“We can’t call you Keith. We can’t call you the Red Lion either. I don’t want people to think this is a deal I would give just anyone.”

“Oh…ok.”

“Make it match mine somehow. Keep the aesthetic.”

“Right…”

He spends a minute rubbing the towel over his head. Then, it comes to him.  

“The Blood Paladin,” he whispers.

“Excuse me?”

“I want to be the Blood Paladin.”

Lotor thinks for a moment. “I like it.”

He slaps the cuffs back on Keith, smiling that fanged smile Keith had always hated.

“Welcome to my world, Blood Paladin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester is kicking my ass but I am hoping I can update more now since it is winding down and I am almost finished with my other multi-chap fics.


	4. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to see Lance and is surprised by what he finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some visual refs for this chapter  
> Literally every gag, muzzle, medical bondage, head harness, etc that Hardly Not Never creates is beautiful and perfect. I really had her general designs in mind when thinking about some of the visuals in this chapter.
> 
> [Her Tumblr](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Good Visuals](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/151688661555/imagine-lance-ending-up-in-galra-control-without)  
>     
>  [Good Visuals](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/150007994695/shiro-and-lance-both-captured-tied-down-in-galra)
> 
> [Good Visuals](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/152925677340/lance-looks-great-in-white-or-black-d-forced)
> 
>  
> 
> I have another bondage Lance artist I will link to in the next chapter.

“Do you want to see him?”

Keith looks up, dropping the towel he had been using to dry his hair. He is wearing some generic clothes that Lotor had provided for him. He wonders briefly why the clothes fit him so well when Lotor is much taller and bigger than him. But, then he realizes that, with a constant stream of boys in and out of the house, Lotor probably keeps a range of clothes. Keith knows that his body type is actually not too far from the type of boys Lotor prefers.

“Yes, I do.”

Keith practically skips with excitement as Lotor leads him to an amazing underground work space. There is a large, circular middle room with some areas that look like work spaces. One could be a study area for students. Another has a more traditional desk with paper and pencils. There is a small kitchen area off to the side as well with a fridge that has a lock on it. Then, there are several hallways leading to various rooms. Everything is white and clean. It could have come across as clinical, but there is something oddly homey about it all. Keith guesses this is Lotor’s work space after all.  

“How many boys do you keep at once?”

“Only two, usually. Maybe three.”  
“What are all the other rooms?”

“Play spaces, obviously.”

He is taken down one hallway leading up to a red door. It is large and ornate, out of place with the rest of the facilities.

“This is where I keep my prime stock. My best finds.”

The door has an electronic key that Lotor scans open with a card, but also a device on the side that scans his hand. Then, the doors click open.

Keith isn’t sure what he expects. Lance tied up on a concrete slab. Lance in some painful looking bondage gear. Lance hanging from the ceiling. A dirty prison cell. He expects a room like the rooms he had seen in the videos, plain, medical, detached, efficient.

Instead, Lance is sitting on a large, comfortable looking bed with a plush, silver blue comforter. There isn’t much else in the room, but there is water and what looks like a Charcuterie plate beside the bed. Lance himself is wearing what looks like a silk robe of a beautiful, deep cerulean blue. He is very surprised that Lance isn’t naked. The room seems comfortable and almost cozy, though there is nothing in there except for the bed, the tray, and the water and food. No dressers, no TVs, no books or desk.  

The scene is surprisingly normal looking though except for one significant fact. Lance has some sort of contraption on his head. It is black and sleek, not covering more of his skin than necessary and fitted so well that Keith thinks that Lotor had to have it made specifically for Lance.

There is a band covering his eyes, a muzzle slipped between his teeth, and the band around his eyes swoops down to cover his ears as well. It has silver accents and looks stylish and beautiful somehow against Lance’s creamy skin.

Lance is sitting stiffly on the bed, obviously uncomfortable, gently bouncing his leg up and down.

“Isn’t he exquisite?” Lotor asks.

“Yes,” Keith whispers.

“No need to whisper. I do not go cheap on my toys. He is completely blind and deaf right now. The gag is a little more forgiving. I have ones that will muzzle someone completely, but I like to hear them make a little noise.”

“Why are you making him…relatively comfortable?”

“I do not see the need to make my most valued pets uncomfortable. It is fine for him to have some comfort while he is here. The leather is made from some of the best in the world and is hand-softened and made pliable. It is so easy for muzzles and blindfolds to chafe and no one wants a chafed pretty boy, unless, of course, that is the point. He will suffer enough when we have him on camera though.”

“Why hasn’t he taken it off?”

Lotor grins. “It is rigged to electrocute the person when they try to get it off themselves.”

He holds up a remote.

“I can disable it. Lance has already tested it and its limits. He has wisely chosen to leave it alone for now.” 

Keith moves closer and sees Lance stiffen, his leg suddenly stopping.

“He knows we are here.”

“Probably felt your footsteps. He is an observant one, actually.”

Lotor walks over to Lance and sits down on the bed. He strokes Lance’s trembling arm.

“So, I have never actually met someone in person who shares my particular interests. I am fascinated by the fact that we both wanted Lance. Why do you think we both chose him?” It is posed as a question, but it feels more like something Lotor has already figured out and wants to see if Keith understands.

“Well, he is beautiful.”

“Yes, yes he is. It’s more than that though, isn’t it?”

Keith stares at Lance.

“There are other pretty boys, yes?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want to hurt all of them.”

“No.”

“So what is it about this one?” Lotor looks at him impassively, a slight smile quirked on his lips. He strokes his hand down Lance’s back.  

Lance is leaned back, forcing his body into a position that almost seems casual, but the clench of his fist is unmistakable. It is so Lance that Keith’s chest tightens.

Keith continues. “Lance is fake. A big fake. It is like he wears a Lance mask all the time. He laughs and acts like everything is a joke, like he is a joke, but underneath all of it, he is a serious person. He has dreams and goals that he won’t let anyone or anything get in the way of him achieving.”

“Yes…” Lotor nods. “And what do you think will happen when we rip off that mask?”

“He won’t break easily. You will find he is stronger than either of us expected.”

Lotor grins. “There it is. Want to know what most people do when I throw them in this room? Curl up in balls, cry, pound on the walls, scream. Want to know what Lance did? He took a deep breath and walked around the room, methodically. He felt out every inch of this room and even counted the steps from the bed to the door. It was adorable.” He curls his fingers in the hair at the base of Lance’s neck, or at least what is peeking out from under the sensory deprivation contraption he has on him. Lance doesn’t move a muscle.

“He also refuses to eat. He probably thinks it is poisoned. To be fair to him, sometimes it will be. But, more for medicine or sedatives. I can just inject him with my other drugs if I want to. But, nevertheless, he has more of a strategy for getting out of here alive than any of the others I have taken.”

Lotor’s eyes cloud over and he looks distant for a moment.

“I can’t wait to watch that strength fail him. To see the hope drain from his eyes. To see him break underneath me and then beg me to kill him. To offer his life up to me, his new god.”

It sounds a tad pretentious even to Keith, but he supposes the Blood Emperor has always been a bit like this. It just feels different being in a room with him versus watching him on the internet. It is real now and Keith is involved.

He also believes him. There is no one who can withstand the Blood Emperor. Everything about the man before him screams control and power. Lance is fucked and Keith might be as well.  

Keith takes a step closer. Lotor puts an arm around Lance, pulling him back a bit, staring Keith down.

Keith clears his throat. “Can I touch him?”

He nods.

Keith wants to stroke Lance’s cheek. He settles for stroking the shoulder poking out from under the silk robe.

Lance stiffens, probably doing the math and realizing that someone else is there. He looks in Keith’s direction, a very Lance thing to do even though he can’t see.

Lotor laughs, a quiet noise.

“Ok, you have seen him. Now we talk specifics.”

Then Keith is being dragged out of the room, away from Lance. He looks back at the boy on the bed for as long as he can, up until the moment that the red door slams close behind him.  

“Right. Now some logistics. I destroyed your cellphone.”

“What?”

“Here is your new phone. Relax. I transferred your contacts and everything. You have all of your friends, and by that I mean five people most of whom are family, in there.”

Keith grips the new phone in his hand. “I am assuming this is modified and tracking me?”

“Of course. I own you now. I will always know where you are and what you are doing.” It is said matter- of-factly, like it isn’t weird to just declare that you own someone.

“You will stay here until the Friday show so I can show you the ropes and get you familiarized with everything.”

“I can’t. People will miss me. Wonder where I am.”

“People…you mean probably Shiro and just Shiro, right?” There is just a smidge of disdain in Lotor’s normally detached voice. Lotor doesn’t like Shiro. Never has. There is a history there that Keith doesn’t dare bring up to anyone involved. “Text him. Or your parents. Say you need a few days away to think. This isn’t hard, Keith. Use your brain.”

“You don’t have to be a dick.”

“I can be whatever I want to be. I am just stating facts anyway. The only people who will miss you are those who inexplicably decided to pick you up off the streets like a stray dog.”

“Leave them out of this.”

“I will, if you are obedient. I mean that, Keith. It isn’t only you that I will ruin if our secret gets out. You will participate in the show on Friday. You will also help take care of Lance.”

“Take care of him?”

“Feed him. Water him. Make him eat and drink if necessary. You will also take care of his wounds. You would be surprised how quickly people get infections. It is so tedious having to take care of them enough to make sure they don’t die too soon.” Lotor rolls his eyes and flicks his wrist.

“You will assist me. If you are a good boy, then I will let you have Lance, in all the ways you want him.”

Keith nods dumbly.

“I will let you go home after this Friday show. Do not tell anyone. Do not even hint. Do not contact me. You will come every Thursday morning after that to prepare for the next show. Do not show up unbathed and raggedy like you did today. Have some pride in yourself.”

Keith rolls his eyes. If Lotor sees it, he ignores it.

“Can I ask about something you said earlier.”

Lotor sighs. “Fine.”  

“I am pretty sure Lance has a family who will look for him. He talked about them sometimes. He has friends. You said you only take boys that no one will miss.”

“His family all lives in Cuba, except two that moved to Mexico last year for a job opportunity and Lance himself. Even the family he was living with in high school is back in Cuba now. Did you know that Lance isn’t even a full citizen?”

“But he is here legally…”

“Yes, he is, but on a work and study visa of sorts. He is not an American citizen.”

“So you don’t think his family will come look for him?”

“Oh, they might. But, most of them do not speak English fluently, including his parents themselves and they have limited funds. It is very expensive to launch a private search for an individual in a foreign country.”

Keith swallows.

“You have to learn how to pick your victims, Keith. Runaways and the homeless and people whose families disowned them for whatever reason. But there are other factors to keep in mind as well. Law enforcement isn’t going to give a shit about Lance being missing. He is a man. He is an adult. He is not a citizen. He is not white. His parents won’t even be able to speak English well enough to persuade the police to look for him. There is more too…”

“Like?”

“He has been seeing a therapist for depression and anxiety. He has been on and off SSRIs since he was a teenager. He recently posted on tumblr how he was thinking of heading back home to Cuba. Then, a few reblogs indicating that he feels lost and confused. A history of depression and expressing interest in going back to his home country…to police, that reads not their problem. He walked away. Perhaps something happened to him in his travels back to Cuba. Maybe he took off to Mexico to see his sister and brother-in-law. Maybe he killed himself. He does have a history of depression, you know.”

Lotor looks smug. “The point is that no one and I mean no one would suspect that a full grown healthy adult male was abducted. And no one ever will know. Lance is gone, as far as the outside world is concerned. We are going to erase him.”

Keith nods, thinking of the boy in the robe back in the room, trying to be strong even though his hands are shaking.

“I will show you to the room you will be staying in while you are here. Sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be a big day. Our first show together. Me, you, and Lance. I believe, Keith, that we are going to have a lot of fun together.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I said about missing persons is true. You are FUCKED if you are not a white woman or white child. It is super fucked up and sad. I actually felt bad writing that part.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith give their first show for the viewing audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this fic now. I want things to get MESSY between the three. Also, I figured out what role Adam and Shiro will play. **evil laugh** 
> 
>  
> 
> (BTW still no plans to actually kill anyone except unnamed/non-Voltron victims of Lotor)

Keith: Hey needed a few days away will be back by Sunday brunch

Shiro: ???

Shiro: Keith? Is everything ok? Do you need help? Do you want to talk about it?

Keith: I’m fine just need a day or two just going for a ride up North

Shiro: Tell me where you are I can come with you

Keith: I’m fine.

Shiro: This isn’t like you. You are two steps away from being a recluse who never leaves his house. Talk to me.

Keith: Shiro, relax. I just need some fresh air. I have talked about doing a ride before…

Shiro: Yes, abstractly. Did you plan your route? Did you make sure to find gas stations along the way that will work for your bike? Do you have hotels booked? Have you checked the weather?

Keith: Omg. Shiro, unclench. Everything is fine. I am an adult and I am just riding my motorcycle that YOU gave me.

Shiro: …

Shiro: Ok, but be careful. Call me if you need anything. We can talk when you get back.

Keith groans inwardly. Shiro is very persistent when it comes to this type of situation. He will need to come up with a lie that works. He wonders if he can sell it as just him having some cabin fever, being restless enough to need a few days on his bike and the wide-open road. The problem is he had never really done that before. He does ride his bike, but only in the area. He _had_ talked about going on a ride before though. He has a nice, road-ready motorcycle. He even has a tail bag and a pair of saddlebags, made of nice leather and tastefully chosen to match the red of his bike. His first present from Adam, Shiro’s fiancé.

He would just lie. Fake it until Shiro let it go. Or, maybe Shiro would assume he is bothered by something completely unrelated to the fact that he is sitting outside a big red door in Lotor’s house, wondering what the fuck he had gotten himself into.

It is part of his job to prepare Lance for the show tonight. Earlier, Lotor had walked Keith through instructions, giving him explicit orders and tips for handling Lance and the live show. Basically, Keith shouldn’t talk during the show. He would follow Lotor’s commands immediately and completely. He would stay out of the way otherwise. He was not to say Lotor’s name out loud for any reason, ever. There is a way to mute the volume, so if he needs to say something to Lotor that the audience should not hear, then he should tap the closest surface three times, making sure that Lotor sees it.

Lotor had also asked him an important question. “So, what do you think? Muzzle on or off?”

Keith senses that it is less of a genuine question and more of a test, again, to feel out if Keith is on his level.    

“Off,” Keith responds immediately. He had already thought about this. See, at first the Blood Emperor likes to take away at least one of the victim’s senses. They had already agreed that Lance would be at least blindfolded for this first session.

“Why?”

“Lance is mouthy and cocky and loud. Imagine him going from mouthy and cocky and loud to silent and submissive.” Keith licks his lips. He can feel warmth blossoming in his stomach even thinking about it. Thinking about Lance’s big mouth shutting up except to beg for mercy. Seeing Lance become obedient and pliant for them.

Lotor smirks, approving of his answer and likely feeling the same way.

Then Lotor had left him to prepare Lance while Lotor himself prepares the play room. Keith stands outside the red door, shuffling his feet, thinking about the boy just on the other side. He feels compelled to be near Lance at the same time as inexplicably nervous.    

He finally opens the door, using the dual method of an id card Lotor had given him and his palm print. The door clicks open. Lance is laying on the bed, alert still, but perhaps tired now. Keith assumes he hasn’t slept much over the last few days.  

Keith walks over after making sure the door is firmly latched behind him, one of the major rules Lotor has given him. Lance tenses when Keith gets close. Keith had also been given a taser. Lotor tells him that Lance is already very familiar with it. One of the first things Lotor does, apparently, is make sure that his victims are well-acquainted with the device, from uncomfortable warning shocks all the way up to paralysis and crippling pain. Keith places the taser against Lance’s side, a warning to behave.

Lance shivers while Keith slips cuffs on him, only struggling for a moment to get the other cuff clicked into place after the first hand is relatively easy. Lance struggles a little, but there is only so much he can do when blind and deaf, disorientated, tired, and, if Keith is assuming correctly, also hungry evidenced by the untouched plate of food beside the bed. Not to mention the taser that Keith holds against him.

Once cuffed, Keith is free to press the small speaker button on the remote Lotor gave him. There is a click, and the ear muffs loosen. He takes them off.

“Lance,” he whispers, unable to stop himself.

Lance twitches and turns in his direction, obviously trying to say something through the muzzle.   

Then, he clicks the button on the remote that has a small picture of teeth on it. The muzzle loosens, and Keith takes it out of Lance’s mouth. He realizes it is like a bit for a horse. Lance is drooling everywhere and quickly begins working his jaws. They probably ache from having it in for so long.

“Did you miss my beautiful voice, cocksucker?”

Keith smiles. This is his Lance.

“Yes, yes I did,” he answers. Lance turns toward him, sizing him up despite still being blinded.

“You aren’t the one who took me.”

“No shit.”

“Let me go and I won’t kill both of you.”

“That isn’t happening, Lance.”

“Why are you using my name? The other one said I am no longer allowed to have one.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

“Because you will always be Lance to me.”

“Ok, so he is the mean one and you are the fucking creepy one. Got it.”

He is grateful that he hasn’t spoken to Lance in a long time. In fact, he didn’t speak much even when he and Lance went to school together. It should shield his identity for now. He doesn’t want Lance to see who he is, not just yet. It feels wrong somehow. Like, he wants to hurt Lance, but feels some kind of shame about the fact that Lance will know it is him eventually.

One final step and then he can make his way to Lotor and the play room. He quickly tugs at the sash around Lance’s waist, letting the robe fall to the ground, leaving Lance naked.

“Like what you see, pervert?” Lance doesn’t bother trying to cover himself. He stands there, defiantly, glaring in Keith’s direction.

“Yes, I do,” Keith answers honestly.

“Well, fuck you.”

Keith smiles and leads Lance down the hallway. He only winces slightly when Lance starts to sing.

“AND I SAID, WHAT ABOUT, BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS.”

“SHE SAID, I THINK I, REMEMBER THE FILM.”

“AND IF I RECALL WE BOTH KINDA LIKED IT”

 “AND I SAID, WELL THAT’S ONE THING WE GOT.”

Lotor is already waiting for them at the door to the main play room.

One carefully arched eyebrow reveals his displeasure. “Maybe we should go back and get the muzzle?” he mutters to Keith, making Lance sing even louder in response.  

And then they are in the room. The red light is on and Keith’s head is swimming. He has watched this happen so many times, but being in the actual room and not in the safety of his own living room feels very different. He stands awkwardly, holding onto Lance’s handcuffs, unsure what to do with himself.

Lotor clicks on a microphone, ready to start the stream. In their earlier walkthrough of what Keith should expect, Lotor had explained that he uses a slight voice modifier. It tweaks his voice enough to allow him to speak without being recognized. It makes sense. Lotor has a distinct voice and accent, one that Keith himself would have recognized if he didn’t use a voice modifier.

“Hello, viewers. Before we get started, I would like to introduce one of my new pets who will be assisting me. The Blood Paladin.”

Keith looks down nervously and shuffles his feet, sensing the eyes on him from across the world.  

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: He is cute

IwantSendaktorawme: make him bleed

Whatabouttheredandbluestarsinthesky: Wow Emperor you must like this one a lot

Sheraisthegayestshow: What a good lil sub

“HEY NOW YOURE AN ALL STAR GET YOUR GAME ON GO PLAY”

“HEY NOW YOURE A ROCK STAR, GET THE SHOW ON, GET PAID”

“AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD”

“ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MOOOOOLD”

During Lotor’s introduction, Lance continues screeching in the background. Lotor pretends it isn’t happening so Keith follows his lead.

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: You have got to take care of the mouth on that kid

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: WITH UR DICK

IwantSendaktorawme: cut his tongue out

ItsYaBoiVarkon: Fuck him til he can’t say anything but your name

Keith watches the chat move rapidly after that, unable to keep up with the loads of requests and comments coming in. He holds onto the chain around Lance’s cuffs like a lifeline and looks at Lotor, waiting for guidance.

Lotor ignores most of the comments and requests, understandably so. Most of the people in the chatroom have no idea how slow development works, the deliciousness of waiting. The build. The narrative. Lotor would never kill or fuck Lance in this first show, no matter how annoying he is or how much money is offered.   

Sheraisthegayestshow: Fuck him

IwantSendaktorawme: Slit his throat

KICKICKICKICKKICKKICK: DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: YES KICK. Come on Emperor, it would be a first for your show

Whatabouttheredandbluestarsinthesky: Make Paladin suck his dick

Kalteneckerisasleeperagent: make him suck ur dick

KICKICKICKICKKICKKICK: DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP!!!

IwantSendaktorawme: Slit his throat then fuck it

Sheraisthegayestshow: Show us his ass

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: Tickle his feet 200 dollars

Lotor spins Lance around, bending him over to show off his ass, pulling a cheek back.

Lance sucks in a breath and then changes tactics, stopping the singing. “I bet your mommy and daddy never loved you.”

Sheraisthegayestshow: Nice, thnx

KICKICKICKICKICKKICK: FUCK IT BOTH OF YOU DP DP DP DP DP DP DPD

KosmoshouldhavebeennamedBlue: Spank him for being a bad boy. Make it red. 2000.

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: let us see his eyes. I want to see him cry.  

“I bet they never even held you when you were a baby. I bet your mother regrets not swallowing,” Lance continues.  

Lotor gestures at Keith and has him come closer. He helps Lotor lean Lance against what Keith had always called the sawhorse though he is sure it has another name. It is basically a tall, humped structure curved so that you could bend someone over it. Perfect for spanking and certain positions. The shorter boys couldn’t touch the ground when bent over it. Lance is tall enough though and his feet remain on the ground.

Lance struggles, fighting as they pin him down. Then, they turn the hobby horse around and Lotor lifts up a side panel that forces Lance’s legs up so he is basically laying down horizontally.

Lotor pulls out a feather then, a pretty long one with a brown and white pattern, and swipes it over Lance’s feet.

Lotor does entertain specific fetishes if he feels inclined and for the right price. This isn’t one of Keith’s particular kinks, but he appreciates Lotor’s attention to detail for the request. The feather is a really pretty one and obviously chosen for this purpose. His technique is gentle and fluid as he slowly moves the feather up and around the curve of Lance’s feet, focusing on the places that make Lance tense and jerk.

“If your parents are pro-choice, then they made the wrong one,” Lance hisses.

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: Thanks, Emperor. Nice feet on this one. Can you paint his toenails next time?

Lotor nods.  

Then there is a noise that indicates that money has been deposited.

Keith guesses the spanking request is going to be the main event of this show though.

Lotor twirls Lance around, undoing the side panel so that Lance’s legs fall down and he is once again bent over the top of the hobby horse.

“Your mother was a whore. Your dad is one too.”

Neither Keith nor Lotor respond to Lance, instead focusing on adjusting the sawhorse so that Lance is perfectly angled so that the viewers can see all of him. They also attach loose straps to his arms, keeping him perched atop the contraption. Keith swallows, trying to settle down and ignore the requests and messages he can still hear coming from the laptop. He focuses on appreciating the curve of Lance’s body on the sawhorse.  

Lotor walks over to his supply cabinet, opening the right-hand side. There are many whipping tools when he does, a riding crop, a switch, a whip that looks like one you would use on a horse, a paddle, a belt, a cane, and an electric swatter.

“What would my viewers like to see?” He asks.  

Sheraisthegayestshow: The whip 100

StevenUniverseisprettygaytoo: That’s a paddlin’

KosmoshouldhavebeennamedBlue: The crop. Another 1000.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKKICK: YOUR DICKS DP DP DP DP DP

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: I concur with the riding crop. A good balance of pain and aesthetic. The juxtaposition of that color of leather will also look lovely against his skin color.

Lotor nods, picking up the riding crop.

“Maybe I fucked them both last night. Your mom and your dad. Maybe they call me daddy now.”

“Hold him still,” Lotor says to Keith, again ignoring Lance.

Keith nods and carefully walks to the other side, making sure not to obstruct the view. He awkwardly places his hands on Lance’s shoulders, trying harder to center himself and focus. The camera is throwing him off so much that he isn’t even enjoying what he came here for, namely Lance. It is distracting to hear notifications popping off, both for new chats and money coming in. But, he is starting to get used to it, enjoying the way Lance’s skin feels underneath his hands.

“You probably both have small dicks. Tiny baby dicks.”

KICKICKICKICKICKKICKKICKKICK: Lol wait til he gets Emperor’s dick DP DP DP DP DP!

IwantSendaktorawme: No lube for the first time. Split him open.

Then, the first crack of the riding crop rings out in the room.

Lance jumps. Keith holds him still, keeping him flush with the hobby horse.

“Fucking, motherfucking basement dwelling small dicked…”

SMACK

The chat is going crazy, but Keith has found his happy place again. Everything falls silent as he focuses on the boy directly in front of him. Everything around him disappears and now it is just about him and Lance. He leans forward, holding Lance as well as he can, almost tenderly.

“You absolute cunts, pieces of dirt…”

SMACK

“Wastes of oxygen…”

Keith revels in the jump of Lance’s body when the crop smacks him each time. No matter how much he runs his mouth, Keith can see through it. He is scared. His hands are shaking. He can tell his composure is breaking.

SMACK

“Fucking losers have to tie someone down to get them to fuck you.”

SMACK

“Shit bag…shit stains…motherfucking…”

His voice breaks and he gasps a little hiccup of breath. It is music to Keith’s ears. Underneath the bravado is a scared boy in pain. Keith can feel himself getting excited, wishing he could be even closer to Lance right now.

SMACK

“Worthless…douchecunt…pissbags…”

SMACK

Lance is shaking harder now, voice breaking into a thin whine that indicates he is fighting against crying. Keith smiles, carding a hand through his hair, patting his head.

“Cock sucking motherfuckers…”

SMACK

Then he starts speaking in Spanish. Keith doesn’t understand Spanish, but it sounds beautiful to him anyway, little gasps of the foreign language rolling off his tongue. He thinks he hears a mama in there somewhere. It is endearing and sweet.  

SMACK

Keith can tell Lance is crying even through the blindfold. He is sniffling now, face red, nose running.

Beautiful. Lance made beautiful. The heat in Keith’s body is electrifying now and all he wants to do is press himself against Lance more, to feel him as much as possible.

He doesn’t know if it’s the way the leather bends across his face or Lance’s positioning, but a single tear escapes the blindfold to fall down one of Lance’s cheeks. Keith acts without thinking, licking up his face, tasting the saltiness of the tear, and then kissing Lance’s cheek.   
Behind him, the tips are going crazy, bings indicating how much money is rolling in, but Keith doesn’t even turn to look. All he can do is look at Lance, the only thing that exists in the universe right now for Keith.

Then, Lotor stops abruptly and undoes the straps keeping Lance on the sawhorse. Keith jerks backward, frowning.

He pulls Lance to his feet and then turns him around, letting the viewers get a good view of his red ass with little lines of blood running across the angry flesh.

Lotor begins thanking the viewers for coming. He gives his normal send off, but Keith barely registers it is happening. He wants to touch Lance. He wants to fuck him. He wants to lick more of his tears.   

The camera is off then and Lotor leads them out of the room, dragging a sniffling Lance by the arm. Keith follows behind like a puppy dog, sad that the moment ended so abruptly.

“Bastards, fuck you…” Lance’s mouth is still going though, still defiant.

Lotor abruptly lets go of Lance and grabs Keith when he walks out of the room, pushing him against the wall. Keith stiffens, wondering if he fucked up, mind racing as he tries to figure out what he did.

Lotor grips the front of his shirt, staring at him, leaning down over him. Keith isn’t exactly a small man, but Lotor is a giant, tall and broad and Keith feels very small compared to him. Lotor’s face is close to his and Keith dimly registers the clear skin, his blue eyes, how angular his features are while he waits to be punched.

Then it is over. Lotor releases him and steps to the side.

“Take him to the showers. Clean him up. You get to decide if he deserves balm for his ass or not.”

“I’ll kill you both, mother…fuck, cunts…”

They both ignore it.

“Then put him back in his room. Also, start thinking now how you want to let him in on the little secret of who you are. By next show, I want them to be able to see his eyes.”

Keith swallows hard as he feels Lance freeze beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also figured out what the...final show for Lance will be. I sort of want to commission someone to draw one image from it because I am so obsessed with it now, but like...it feels awkward trying to find an artist who will draw Voltron and is also cool with doing gore.


	6. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out that it is Keith, a new character with unknown motives appears, and then some self-indulgent Shiro and Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Plan: Nearly plotless gore fic maybe lasting 5 chapters  
> New Plan: Plot and backstories and feelings... 
> 
> Sorry

“Who are you?”

Keith ignores Lance, thinking furiously. He knows that Lance will know who he is eventually. He isn’t sure if he is looking forward to or dreading his reaction when he does. Lance has always been a bit confusing for him, all things considered.

He had Lance in the shower room which was modified for specific purposes, much like most of Lotor’s lair. There is a hook on the ceiling so the cuffed individual can hang while being bathed. Lotor had carefully explained to him that the height could be adjusted, but that the majority of the time he should allow Lance’s feet to touch the ground. Apparently, this particular hook is not rigged for long-term hanging and could permanently damage Lance’s wrists and arms if left for too long.  

Lotor is very careful that the only damage done to the people in his “care” is the damage he decides should happen. Not accidental damage.

Keith adjusts the height so that Lance can still comfortably stand even though his arms are lifted above his head. Then, he turns on the shower, holding the shower head to the side to make sure the temperature is comfortable.

“Who the fuck are you? Who would…want to…”

This…this seems to be getting under Lance’s skin more than anything else.

“Are you like, some creepy stalker? Or…a friend? Someone I know from school?”

Keith doesn’t answer. Instead, he begins bathing Lance, splashing the water over him. None of his wounds are bad enough that they need real medical care, so he focuses on cleaning off the sweat mostly. He isn’t sure when Lance last bathed, so he makes sure to clean his body well and shampoo his hair as well.  

In the future, he will enjoy this. He has always liked Lance’s body and that still rings true today. He has beautiful skin, a lithe figure with a long torso and broad shoulders. His body type is basically exactly what Keith likes. He would love to explore it, if it weren’t for Lance’s persistent talking. He stomps his feet like a five-year-old, repeatedly hounding Keith to tell him who he is.

He goes through multiple bargaining methods-anger, threats, begging, negotiating. He also guesses at least 20 different people, all of whom Keith doesn’t even recognize. Just how many people did Lance have in his life that he thinks would be capable of kidnapping him?

He allows himself a moment to appreciate Lance’s red ass with angry lines across the skin. Lotor does good work. Pain, but not butchery, at least not yet. Every hit was carefully placed. The cuts are symmetrical, like a work of art.  

But Lance is still squirming, still talking, still badgering him, ruining the moment.

So Keith makes a decision.

He has always been impulsive and, honestly, it has to happen eventually. So, with a deep breath, he clicks the remote button that has sunglasses.

The blindfold loosens and he takes it off, revealing his face to Lance.  

Lance blinks at first, blinded by the light especially since he has probably been blinded for days. He looks adorable as he tries to adjust to suddenly being able to see. He winces into the light, and then slowly focuses on Keith’s face.

His mouth drops and, for once in Lance’s life, he seems speechless.

He stares at Keith for quite some time, mouth opening and closing. Something soft, almost like hurt, flicks across his face before a more familiar emotion appears.

Anger.

It isn’t the first time Lance has been angry at him, but it is the most primal, visceral anger that Keith has ever seen directed toward him.

He lunges at Keith, kicking at him. He thrashes so hard that Keith is afraid he will injure himself.

He screams, raging mostly incoherently though he can pick out certain words. Motherfucker. Cocksucker. Bastard. A few Spanish words he doesn’t understand.

Keith lets Lance rage, staring impassively until it burns out and Lance finally stills.

Then Keith is moving again, grabbing the balm. Lotor had told him to decide whether Lance deserves it or not, but honestly Keith wants to put it on just so he can have an excuse to touch Lance’s ass.

He turns and holds up the balm. “To reduce the inflammation…” he says, like Lance really cares at this moment.

Then Lance spits in his face.

Keith dumbly lifts his hand, wiping his cheek. He rubs the spit between his fingers and then smiles, looking tenderly at Lance.

He wouldn’t want him any other way.

“You are crazy. Dear god. How did you hide it from everyone? You are a crazy motherfucker…”

Keith shrugs. “No one has ever known me well enough to see it.”

It’s the truth. Even with Shiro, the one he is closest too, he had never let down the rigid walls that protect the deepest parts of himself. No one has really looked behind his mask, assuming that what you see is what you get, or just not caring to dig deeper.

He steps around Lance then, swiping his fingers in the balm and reaching forward to rub it on the angry skin.

Lance twists and struggles, a slew of insults leaving his mouth again, but Keith patiently waits for openings to rub the balm into his skin. Lance finally stills, hanging his head, unnervingly still and silent for someone who was yelling at him a few moments ago. Keith massages the balm into Lance’s butt cheeks, grateful for a moment of silence with him.  

Keith sighs, feeling warmth spread across his chest. He has the boy of his dreams right here in front of him. So close he can touch him. In fact, he is touching him.

Mindlessly, he rubs his hands up and down Lance's body, touching the prominent ribcage and running his fingers up and down his spine. Lance stiffens, but does not react in any other way, eerily quiet.

Keith stays that way as long as he dares before begrudgingly letting go and pulling Lance down. He dries him off and then puts the blindfold back on him before leading him back to his bedroom. Lance doesn’t speak again, hanging his head and mutely following directions. He doesn’t even struggle when Keith puts the muzzle back in his mouth, inserting the bit between his teeth and silencing him until Lotor decides otherwise.  

Keith gives one last longing look at Lance sitting stiffly on the end of the bed before forcing himself to leave.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He is supposed to check in with Lotor before he leaves. Lotor is in what Keith could only call a sitting room. There is a fireplace and a few big comfortable recliner type chairs, a liquor cabinet, and not much else. It is cozy though with soft rugs covering much of the wood floors and pillows sitting in every recliner.

Lotor sprawls carelessly over one of the recliners, Ipad in hand scrolling aimlessly.

“Ah, Keith, come in.”

He sounds happy as Keith cautiously edges closer to him.

“The viewers love you. You are a hit. Lots of debate about who you are and what happened between us.”

Keith cringes.

“They love Lance too, but that was a no brainer. What a catch.”

“Yeah…so, I am done…”

“Also, I have a lot of dirt on you by now, but I am starting to think that the most embarrassing would be this…” Lotor snickers and it is a strange sound coming from someone like him.  

He turns the Ipad and Keith briefly sees a tab open to AO3, with a fic titled “You Mocha Me Crazy.”

His fic.

A deep scarlet stains his cheeks.

“You dabbled in writing fanfic for a show called Voltron,” Lotor snorts, “and I thought it would be gory and kinky but it’s…it’s a coffee shop au!” He can barely get the last words out as laughter overtakes him.

“How did you even find that. That is private!” He swipes at the Ipad though he knows the fic is public and couldn’t be taken down just by destroying Lotor’s tablet.  

Lotor’s long arms easily keep it away from him. “Acxa is the best. She has found everything on you. Including your 100K word fic. We have been having fun reading through it. Akira is a stubborn one, isn’t he?”

Keith burns, glaring at Lotor.

“Come on now, have a sense of humor about it. Is Lance safely put away?”

“Yes.”

“I noticed you chose to put the balm on him.”

He flicks his wrist again and a set of videos pops up on the Ipad. The screens have video feeds for almost every room in the lair, including the shower room.

“I did.”

“Why?”

Keith shrugs. “I don’t know.”  

Lotor smiles at him, a hint of his prominent canines emerging.

“I know why.”

“I am leaving now. I have brunch,” Keith brushes him off.  

Lotor’s grin widens. “Yes, say hello to Adam for me.”

Keith starts to walk away, knowing that he would literally never bring up Lotor to Adam or Shiro, ever. He feels momentarily queasy just being in same room as Lotor, like it is a betrayal in more ways than one.  

When he turns, he is surprised to feel Lotor’s hand smack across his butt. It isn’t a harsh smack, not like a spanking, but more like what gross guys do to their girlfriends in sitcoms.

Keith jerks around, but finds Lotor still casually scrolling, no longer paying him any attention at all.

He shakes his head and keeps walking.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It isn’t the first awkward brunch he has been forced to attend, not by a long shot, but it might be the worst one.

Sunday brunch is the main day that everyone gets together for the week and chats. Keith isn’t particularly fond of it. He is comfortable with his parents, Shiro, and Adam. But, the others, a few random family members and employees who have been with the family through thick and thin, not so much.

Some of them didn’t understand why Keith was even adopted into the family. He knows, to them, he is a bizarre choice especially since they formally adopted him and he is even in the will now. They find little ways to make sure he understands that he is still an outsider to them.

To be honest, Keith himself is a little confused why they would want to adopt an older child like him as well, but he figures it has something to do with Shiro. Shiro is the one who will lead the company. He is well-spoken, charismatic, a natural leader, hard when he needs to be, but also kind. Keith is not Shiro, but he is loyal to Shiro in a way he isn’t to anyone else. He wants to do well for him, even if he feels like Shiro deserves better. He assumes his parents imagine them to be partners, running the company together, Shiro as the head and Keith as his right-hand man.

He makes sure he always sits next to Shiro at these brunches, though today he wishes he had chosen somewhere else to sit. Shiro sips tea, holding hands with Adam, listening to their father talk about the business while keeping one eyebrow lifted in Keith’s direction. Keith pointedly doesn’t make eye contact with him, shoveling down crepes and chugging coffee instead.

He wonders if he can run away quickly enough afterward to avoid the conversation he knows Shiro will force him to have.

Keith is thankful for one thing. No one really tries to make conversation with him except for Adam, who asks him how his week has been during a lull in the main conversation.

Adam is a genuinely nice person and a part of Keith feels shame when he is giving a non-answer about his weekend while, secretly, obsessing over Lance’s tears and red ass. He feels more than ever like he is the black sheep most of them think he is, that he shouldn’t be here at this nicely set table with flowers as centerpieces and a privately cooked meal by their personal chef.

When they are finishing up and people are starting to leave, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He cringes, immediately thinking Shiro is trapping him much sooner than expected, but instead turns to see Allura. Allura is one of the top employees for the company, a shining star in the business. She excels in diplomacy, but her friendly demeanor hides a sharp mind and incredible work ethic. More importantly, Keith likes her. She never tries to be fake friendly to him, not really, but she also doesn’t whisper about him behind his back or give him dirty looks at board meetings.

“Did you have fun this weekend?” She asks perkily.

“Uh…”

They weren’t really small talkers, either of them. Or, rather, Allura makes small talk when it is beneficial to do so, with important people where it is expected. She has never made random small talk with Keith though, sensing how much he hates it and also sensing that he prefers to be left alone. Coming from her, the question is confusing.

She smiles down at him, blue eyes twinkling.

“Uhm…yes. Yes, I had a good weekend.” Keith clears his throat. “You?”

“I had a _great_ weekend.” She squeezes his shoulder and winks.

Keith stares at her, trying to work out whatever social cue he seems to be missing in this situation. His dad had been talking about him finally taking on more responsibility in the company. Perhaps she is trying to secure his favor? Shiro already loves her though and that will always matter more than what Keith thinks.

Plus he already likes her without being the type of colleagues who have to ask about each other’s weekends, like they really care.

Then she is gone. He hugs his parents quickly before excusing himself. He sees Shiro trapped in a conversation with Allura, so he counts his lucky stars and power walks outside. He is home free, he thinks, rounding the curve to where he parks his bike.

Then his stomach drops.

Adam is standing near his motorcycle, one hand firmly on a handlebar, smiling widely.

Keith stops for a second, internally groaning.

Stupid Shiro and Adam, teaming up on him.

He walks over. “Hey, I am kind of busy so I need to leave…”

“Busy doing what?”

“Uh.” Keith hadn’t thought that far ahead. He is also a terrible liar. What is the point when they both know he is just going to go home and sit on the internet all day?

Adam’s smile widens, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“Listen, I know Shiro is overprotective, but he cares about you. Just reassure him that you weren’t shooting up heroin or something and he will leave you alone.”

 _Fat chance_ , Keith thinks, before hearing footsteps behind them.

Shiro is approaching his bike, striding purposefully. Keith is trapped.

“So, Keith, tell us about this ride!” Shiro exclaims, smacking him on the shoulder.

“Uh, there isn’t much to tell.”

“Oh come on. A few days of the wide-open road, going somewhere you have never been before…must have been fun. Tell us all about it.”

“Uh, the trees are pretty right now?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Where did you go?”

“South Carolina.”

“Oh, that far? I am surprised you were able to make that distance in this time.”

“I…didn’t stop a lot.”

“What did you eat?”

“Fast food.”

“So if I checked your card I would find charges for fast food all the way to South Carolina and back?”

“I used cash.”

“Oh that is weird, you hate using cash. Which ATM did you use to pull cash from?”

“Shiro, back off. You aren’t my dad.”

Shiro’s smile falters and he settles into the concerned look that Keith knows so well.  

“We are just worried about you,” Adam offers up.

“There is no reason to worry.”

“You are lying about what you did this weekend. You know what happened last time you started lying to us…” Shiro crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Keith went through a rebellious stage as a teenager. In hindsight, it was dumb. The Shiroganes have never been anything but completely nice to him. They literally opened their home to him. He just needed to get it out of his system, he guesses. Work out some of the frustration that had built inside him over his short life. During this time, lying about where he was usually meant he was off drinking at some near stranger’s house, or worse.

“I promise I am fine. I just needed a weekend to myself. Ok?”

“Can I smell your breath?”

“Gross. Plus I just drank coffee. I am not drunk or drinking again…”

Shiro is still staring at him.

Keith blushes, feeling heat rise in his face. How can he tell them that he was with Lance, his dream boy?

“There is this someone…” He starts, wondering where he is even going with this.

“Someone?”

“Yeah…I was spending time with this someone…”

There is a moment of silence before Shiro and Adam share a look and then both break into smiles.

“Oh???” Adam says.

“A special young lady?” Shiro asks.  

Ok so he wasn’t completely out yet, not that it matters. But he didn’t really want to come out in a parking lot when he just wants to get away. So, he lets it slide.

“Not like that…”

“When can we meet her…them?” Adam says, probably more perceptive than people give him credit for.

“We can have her over for dinner!” Shiro exclaims.

“Oh my god, no. Its not like that. We are just…talking.”

Shiro has a teasing smile on his face now, visibly relieved that maybe Keith was just hiding a girl.

He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “That is fine. Take your time. But know that you have family here who loves you and you can talk to us about anything. Ok?”

Keith nods, a knot working his way up his throat.

It is true, but something he most definitely does not deserve. Not at all.

He feels it keenly as he starts his bike and drives away, Adam and Shiro watching as he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone make this semester end
> 
> Oh and I wanted to clarify that I am not making fun of 100K word coffee shop aus at all. Sometimes I am in the mood for dark stuff, sometimes I just want cute. I read all of it. Also, I have no idea if there is a fic titled "You Mocha Me Crazy" so not targeting anything specifically. I just googled coffee puns.


	7. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a special first moment with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, past all my classes, and am ready to continue writing. 
> 
> Also, I didn't watch Season 8 after Season 7 was terrible so I don't know or care what happened. Just a warning if you want to discuss it with me.

He isn’t supposed to go back to Lotor’s until later in the week. But, Tuesday morning rolls around and he can barely organize the files that Shiro gave him to do for work before finding himself packing a bag and heading towards Lotor’s remote mansion.

He is drawn to the place like it is a beacon in a stormy night, being one of the few places he can really be himself. He arrives and, of course, Lotor is not there. So, he drops his bag on the front porch and sits down in a rocking chair, frustrated that Lance is so close but so far away. He would try to break in, but he knows the security that Lotor has is intense. Not only in the house well-fortified, but even if he could break through one of the bullet-proof windows, Lotor’s personal security force would be on him in a second, probably led by Zethrid and Ezor, a couple who could kill a man 20 different ways before he even hits the ground. For all he knows, they already know he is here and are on route as he sits.

Then he hears a text.

Nyma: Hey whatcha doing?

Keith winces. They are not allowed to communicate officially ever, so Lotor had set up some kind of system where they can text. He would be behind some sort of VPN and Keith even suspects that if someone, like Pidge, looked into who “Nyma” is they would find an actual person that Lotor had hired to be his electronic dupe at times. “Nyma” sends him pictures sometimes, a bright smile and big blue eyes, tall and blonde.

He is supposed to pretend like this is someone he is interested in dating and he half-suspects that Lotor just chose a pretty blonde girl to embarrass him. Not that pretty blonde girls are bad, of course, but Keith doesn’t understand why he can’t just pretend to be texting a work connection or someone that may fix something on his house or some shit.

But, of course Lotor already knows he is at the house. Of course he does.

Keith: Couldn’t stay away

Nyma: We talked about this, _honey_

Keith: Sorry

Nyma: You will just have to wait til I get home!

Keith: Will do

As he closes that text message another pops up.

Pidge: Hey do you remember Lance?

Keith nearly drops his phone, feeling instantly guilty. He looks around in paranoia before looking back at his phone.

Keith: Is he the one that broke the beaker in biology that one time?

Pidge: No, that was James Griffin. You got in a fist fight with him once how could you forget James?

Keith: Oh yeah…

Pidge: How could you forget Lance too? Lance was one of my best friends. You guys squabbled. Tall Latino guy? 

Oh yes, Keith remembers him. Of course he does. He remembers everything. But, lying makes him feel less suspicious. He can’t let Pidge know he is obsessed with Lance.

Pidge: He is missing

Keith: Missing?

Pidge: Yeah, no one has seen him for a week or two now. His mom is freaking out.

Keith: I am sure he will turn up. Maybe he just took a trip or something.

Keith’s palms are sweating now, a slight tremble in his hand.

Pidge: No, something is wrong. Lance is always on his phone. There is no way he would take a trip and not be instagramming photos every five seconds.

Keith: what do you think happened?

Pidge: I have no idea. It doesn’t make sense. He went to a party one night and then just vanished.

Keith: You know, a lot of guys get drunk and then accidentally drown when they try to walk home if they are near a body of water

Pidge: God Keith, that is fucking terrible. Why would you say that?

Keith: Sorry, just trying to help

Pidge: That doesn’t help.

Keith: I’m sorry. Should we like, do a search party?

Pidge: Actually, if you want to help, his family wants to come up from Cuba, but they don’t have a lot of money. You guys do have a lot of money and houses and rooms…

Keith shudders. The thought of having Lance’s parents in his house makes him want to vomit.

Keith: Of course. I will pay for their hotel.

Pidge: Thanks Keith. You are the best even if you are a social nightmare.

Keith puts his phone away, taking deep breaths. He just wants to be in the house where he is safe and in the fantasy rather than dealing with the reality of lying to his friends and family and possibly having to look Lance’s mom in her eyes and say he is sorry.

It isn’t too much longer before Lotor comes home, driving some fancy baby blue Italian sports car and scowling as he steps out. He walks up the front steps and unlocks his door. Keith follows wordlessly, stepping behind him when Lotor reaches out and puts a hand on his chest.

“I didn’t say you could come in yet. You wait until I allow you to stop.”

Then the door shuts in his face.

Keith shuffles, angrily wanting to pound on the door or just leave. But he has already waited so long for this. The thought of going back home to his empty, Lance-less house sounds just awful.

So he grumbles, but sits and waits. And waits. And waits. And waits. And waits.

It is nearly three hours later that the door opens. A significantly fresher Lotor appears, out of the suit, face more relaxed, and hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

“Come in. I am assuming I know why you are here.”

Keith nods, grabbing his bag. Lotor looks at it, but doesn’t say anything.

They make their way downstairs, slowly twisting and winding their way to the underground lair. Lance isn’t in his room, but rather in one of the play rooms. Keith is surprised when the door slides open and Lance is not cuffed or otherwise restrained at all. He is on one of Lotor’s spanking benches, but not tied down, just curled up quietly.

Keith walks over to him, putting a hand on his head. Lance looks up at him, eyes glassy.

“What did you give him?”

“A sedative. He will be out of it for another hour or two.”

Keith runs his eyes over Lance’s body, seeing angry red welts everywhere. It distorts his body in a pattern of pain and swollen skin. Keith, fascinated, runs a hand over them. Lance barely reacts, laying his head back down and eyes fluttering shut again.

“Lance is a tough one. He can take a beating like almost no other victim I have ever had. If I didn’t know better, I would say he has experience. We are definitely going to have to use other means to break him down, at least if we want to do it in my normal timeline.”

Keith nods, still touching the angry, swollen skin.

“Do you know why I used my cane today?”

Lotor twirls a long, silver plexiglass cane.

“No.”

“You don’t know much about this hobby of yours.”

“I know what I like.”

“In fantasy. Not the reality of it.”

“Ok, fine. Why the cane?”

“Canes cause sharp, localized pain. The pain levels are probably higher than most of my other implements, unless I start to supplement my other implements with salt in the wounds or nails. In addition to localized pain, they often do not bruise if used correctly. They just cause these angry welts, which disappear fairly quickly with treatment. I don’t want Lance too marked up for the shows just yet.”

“Ok…”

“Do you want to try?”

“Of…of course!” Keith says, maybe a bit too excitedly.

“Then bend over and pull your pants down.”

“Wait…”

“Keith, you can’t give pain properly if you have never received it. You need to know what each of your tools feels like, to understand what consensual contact will feel like and then how to push beyond that.”

“Have you let someone do this to you?” Keith sneers.

“Of course. You don’t think I had a teacher? You don’t think I have ever let someone dominate me before?” Lotor looks wistfully into the distance for a moment.  

Keith glares at him.

“This is not a request.” Lotor stands before him like an unmovable force, staring him down.

Keith stares back and then shrugs, dropping his eyes.

I mean, it makes sense, Keith supposes.

So he turns around and, with fumbling fingers, drops his pants.

“The boxers too.”

“But…”

“Don’t tell me you are shy.”

“Well…”

“I have already seen you naked anyway, or have you forgotten already?”

It only takes another second of deliberation before he is yanking his boxers down too. Lotor leans him over the spanking bench, situating him so that he is so close to a still groggy Lance. Keith closes his eyes as Lotor’s hand travels down his back, following the line of his spine before cupping his ass.

“Just breathe.”

A second later, Keith feels a hot poker of pain across his butt cheek. He jumps, but re-centers himself, gripping the sides of the bench.

Then another comes and another.

“You need to relax. Relax and let it happen.” Keith tries hard, breathing deeply, timing his breaths in and out with the rhythm of the sharp stings of pain against his backside coming at regular intervals. He forces his muscles to relax, giving into the swirling pain.

Keith feels a strange rush of emotions, a wave of feelings that brings tears to his eyes.

Then it stops as suddenly as it began and Lotor strokes his back again before taking a step back.

It takes Keith a second to gather himself. His knees are shaking and every muscle feels so relaxed that he might crumple to the ground if he tries to right himself. He pants, suddenly embarrassed though and pushes himself up. He staggers when he does and Lotor catches him, putting one arm around his shoulders to steady him.

“Easy, don’t rush it,” he murmurs.

Keith stands there for a moment, trembling against Lotor’s side, trying to understand the catharsis he is currently experiencing.

“See? You need to understand it and experience it, for the consensual _and_ non-consensual experiences.” Lotor strokes his back, allowing him time to recover.

Keith shoves him away a second later.

“Very good. Do you want to try on Lance now.”

Keith nods, but less excitedly than he had earlier.

Lotor hands him the cane and then readjusts a limp Lance across the bench to give Keith proper access to his ass.

“Now, there is a technique to this. I rarely use my hands, at least not for sustained beatings. You can, or rather will hurt yourself doing this as well. You need to take care of your hands, your fingers, and your wrists. I even pulled my back one time during a particularly exuberant experience.”

Keith nods, stepping forward and holding the cane like it is a baseball bat.

“No. Not like that. Here, square your feet. Line up your shoulders.” Lotor reaches around him, placing his hands on Keith’s. “Keep your elbow and forearm in a similar line of trajectory. It will help absorb the shock on your own body and also let you exert more force without needing to muscle your way into it.”

Keith wordlessly makes the adjustments.

“Now, hold the cane like this. A light grip, not ham-fisted like you are now. Delicate. Turn your fingers like so, wrapping them. It is less like a bat and more like how you would hold the reins of a horse.” Lotor curls around him, using his feet to adjust Keith’s own and helping him adjust his fingers.

“Good. Now, a fluid motion. Use your entire body and the arc of your back, shoulders, and arm.”

Keith closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them. Lance is sprawled out in front of him, eyes unfocused.

It is an important moment.

He swings his arm, back and then forward, snapping it at Lance’s ass. His aim is a bit off the first time and it only nips at Lance. He readjusts and the next is a perfect lash across his skin.

He hits him, once, twice, three times, marveling at the marks he is making, wishing Lance was more awake to experience what he is giving him.

“That’s enough for now. Good job. You are a quick study.” Lotor puts a hand on Keith’s arm, smiling at him in perhaps the most genuine way Keith has ever seen from Lotor.

Keith feels like he is in a haze as they take Lance back to his room, fixing him with the muzzle, blindfold, and deafening headphones before draping him across the bed. Keith spends another moment stroking his hair, or at least what he can reach with the sensory deprivation implements on him, before following Lotor to the door.

When they leave him, Keith looks up at Lotor.

“Can I stay here?”

Lotor is quiet for a moment or two.

“You may stay here as much as you want. However, you either sleep on the floor or in my bed with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Why? You have a million rooms.”

“All occupied or not suitable.”

“That is bullshit.”

Lotor shrugs. “I have given you your options. Make your choice.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Keith sleeps huddled on the floor of the living room with his hoodie for a pillow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyma is a bad ass mfer who does very little work while milking money off Lotor and taking exotic vacations every month. I love her.


	8. Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk. The second show happens and Lance makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding some trigger warnings at the beginning of this chapter because shit gets real in here. If you are fine with all of the tags and don't want to be spoiled, then skip this. If you feel like it might be too much, read the warning below. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, shit gets real in this chapter and there is a rape scene. If you want to skip it, just stop reading after this line "Lotor nods, turning around with a circular object in his hands that Keith recognizes immediately." 
> 
> However, this is a dark web fic and there will be some intense scenes, involving rape and violence. This fic may not be for you if this scene bothers you. I do have other fics that are consensual or dark, but more dubious consent versus rape if you want to check those out. 
> 
> Also, let me know if I can tag or trigger warn more clearly in any way.

“Do you hate me, Keith?”

Keith blinks and then pauses. He doesn’t know how to respond to that.

Lance looks at him, blue eyes already moist, hands shaking as he grips a nail polish applicator. Lotor requested that Lance’s nails get painted. Apparently, several of the viewers enjoy it. He didn’t care how the nails were painted. Keith could do it himself or make Lance do it.

Keith chose to make Lance do it, making a point to show Lance how impossible it would be for him to escape with the heavily locked door behind Keith, cameras everywhere, his legs newly bound around his ankles, and the taser in Keith’s hand. Only then does he unbound Lance’s hands and let him get started.

A fire red color was chosen. Keith hates it. Lance is more of a soft guy, a blue would be nice or maybe pink. Something less harsh against his skin.

Lance shakily paints his toenails and his fingernails.

“No,” Keith finally answers. He doesn’t elaborate.

“But how can you sit and watch this happen to me? I mean, I guess we were never friends…” Lance stops, a wobble in his voice. “We were never friends, but I thought we were…buddies or something. Like, we bickered, but that was our thing. I never suspected you hated me…like, why are you helping this creep hurt me?”

His voice is thin and sad.

Keith feels a tug at his chest before shaking his head. He has dueling emotions inside of him right now. There is one part of him that wants to protect Lance. To pull him close, to comfort him, to kiss him, to keep him warm.

The other part of him has a quickening pulse, dilating eyes, and a desire growing in his stomach because _Lance is losing._ Whatever Lotor had been doing to him for a week had already cracked the strong, cocky resolve Lance had when first kidnapped. Like a predator catching a scent of blood from its prey, Keith is excited. He can barely contain himself, wanting to rip Lance to shreds now that the first weakness is visible.

Both sides of these dueling emotions call for Keith to possess Lance though. Lance is his now. Not a person. Not someone who has legal rights. Not someone who has the right to an opinion. He is Keith’s plaything, something to hurt or comfort depending on how he feels that day. Keith stops his train of thought when he realizes he is gripping the taser so tightly he fears he will break it.

He loosens his grip, remembering that Lotor probably watches them all the time and, if he owns Lance, Lotor thinks he owns both of them.

“It’s hard to explain. I…” _I fucking get off on the fact that you are breaking right now._ “I…” _I want to see the light die in your eyes, I want to see you scared,_ “You see, I…” _I want you to give up every part of yourself that makes you human and completely give yourself to me._ “I have these desires.”

Lance looks up at him. “Desires?”

“I am a sadist, maybe?”

Anger grows in Lance’s face. _Good_ , Keith thinks. He doesn’t want Lance to lose the fire inside of him too quickly. It will be more satisfying in the end if he fights.  

“So, basically you are a perverted freak who is getting off on me being hurt?”

“Pretty much,” Keith answers simply. There is no reason to pretend otherwise.

He isn’t expecting Lance to lunge at him though. The nail polish clatters to the ground as Lance jumps. His feet are still bound, something that even he may have forgotten because he collapses almost immediately, gripping at the front of Keith’s shirt. Keith presses the taser against him, smashing the button that leaves Lance screaming before going limp.

Lotor told him to punish any escape attempts or attacks on either of them harshly.

Lance twitches on the ground, gritting his teeth and trembling. Keith looks down at him before kneeling next to him.

The boy before him appears to be holding back tears.

“Am I ever going to see my family again?” he says so quietly that Keith barely hears him.

Keith doesn’t respond.

“I don’t want to die, Keith. Please…”

Keith still doesn’t answer. Part of him is conflicted because he knows it is Lotor’s process. He never keeps victims. He breaks them, kills them, and then disposes of them in a way that they will never be found. Lotor had told him his secret-an industrial strength acid that, quite literally, erases any physical trace of a body, bones included. It is part of the ritual with him. He erases people bit by bit, their presence in the outside world, their personalities, their humanity, their bodies, and then the final step is to decimate their physical remains so that they will never be found, could never be buried or put to rest.  

Keith swallows.

It is the part of the process he doesn’t like. Or, at least, with Lance. He never wants Lance to die. He wants Lance to break and then he (or they, Keith concedes) can keep him as a pet for as long as they live. He doesn’t want to see Lance’s beautiful body, lifeless and thrown into a vat of acid so he will never get to see his eyes or his perfect face again.

He sighs and leans closer to Lance.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t hate you at all. In fact, I think I am in love with you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It isn’t long after this that Keith cuffs Lance again and stands him up. His nails are pretty much done and Keith throws on a coat or two over a few nails that Lance had not finished.

It is time for their second show.

Keith has a knot in his stomach as they walk down the hall to the playroom where Lotor stands, waiting. It is the second week and he knows things will start becoming more intense from here on out. He can tell Lance is scared as they get closer and closer, but he still holds his head high, staring Lotor down in defiance. Keith loves it.

“Hey dickwad. Why don’t you uncuff me and then we can see who is the real pussy.”

Lotor doesn’t even look at him, let alone respond. He is always impassive and detached with Lance. He tells Keith that it helps the victims understand their place. What message would they get if he rose to their bait or, god forbid, had conversations with them? He speaks to them. They don’t get to speak to him.

They attach Lance to a chair, binding his arms and legs.  

Then, the red light blinks on and Keith takes his place, slightly off-center of the chair, waiting for Lotor’s orders. Lotor begins his normal introduction, not even stopping as Lance continues his barrage of verbal abuse.

“Hey, fucking perverts, can’t wait for all of you to be arrested. Suck my dick, assholes.”

Adashideservedbetterfuckyou: Good Evening, Blood Emperor and Blood Paladin. I hope your days are going well.

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: Good to see Paladin here again. He will get in on the action, right?

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: Oh, wow. What a beautiful shade of red.

StevenUniverseisprettygaytoo: Big mood, Coran

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: That doesn’t even make sense, Steven.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: PLEASE LET PALADIN HELP YOU FUCK HIM DP DP DP DP!

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: Make the pretty boy cry this time

Tumblrdiedforoursins: First time watching, hear you are the best!

Youfuckerscantkilloffallurafuckyou: Damn, this is a loud one.

Lance is still yelling obscenities at them. It is obviously a defense tactic, something that makes him feel better about the situation. Lotor never even so much as blinks at any of his insults.

“God wasted a good asshole when he put teeth in your mouth.”

It is so absurd an insult that Keith laughs, audibly, before catching himself. Lance glances back at the noise, trying and failing to catch Keith’s eyes.  

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: That _was_ a good one, Emperor, you have to admit.  

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: Can you give us a close-up on his feet? I see you chose the red, beautiful, stunning color on him.

Lotor nods, finally responding to something. He angles the camera closer to Lance’s feet.  

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: Thanks. Can Paladin lick his toes. 2000.

Lotor nods again without consulting Keith. They had talked about what they would do when Keith started getting more requests. Basically, if Lotor accepts a request, then Keith does it, no questions asked.

Keith cringes and hesitates though.  

He can see Lotor’s fiery eyes on him. Lotor steps closer, his imposing form looming over Keith. And, what choice does he have? Lotor could ruin him. Could ruin his family. Even worse, he could take Lance away from him.

Keith moves closer to Lance, awkwardly hesitating. Should he just bend over and do it?

Keith shakes his head. This has to be good. Someone is literally paying 2000 dollars just for him to lick Lance’s toes. He drops to his knees, moving the handkerchief that covers most of his face out of the way just a bit for his mouth to show. After one more moment of hesitation, he goes to town, licking Lance’s painted red toes.

It isn’t a kink of his, but Lotor told him that this user is one of his oldest, most dedicated supporters. He pretty much only likes foot stuff and usually disappears as the vic gets closer to the end and the shows get more intense. So, Lotor tries to make it good for him in the earlier weeks.

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: Ok, kind of hot actually

IwantSendaktorawme: Bite his toe off

Youfuckerscantkilloffallurafuckyou: Love him on his knees. Cute!

There are little noises going off behind him that he recognizes as tips. He feels a fuzzy sense of warmth at the idea that they like him. Lance is squirming, unable to control the jerking of his legs though he is pinned down and tied to the chair firmly.

“I used to think you had pride, fucking perverted piece of emo shit.”

The comment is directed straight at Keith and Keith nips at Lance’s toes, making sure Lance gets the picture not to take this line of comments any further.

Then, a hand settles on his shoulder. Lotor.

Keith straightens up, going back obediently to his spot.

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: Absolutely delicious. I gave 3000 instead of 2000.

Lotor nods in appreciation.

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: Enough of the sweet stuff. Hurt him.

IwantSendaktorawme: Cut his foot off

Adashideservedbetterfuckyou: That level of violence seems a bit uncalled for at this early point in the boy’s time with us. Perhaps something more along the lines of reasonable pain would be better. How does everyone feel about some toenail pulling? 1000.

IwantSendaktorawme: Cut off the entire toe.

Tumblrdiedforoursins: 100 per nail

Coranhasafootfetishrule43: I could go for some nail violence tonight

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: Make Paladin do one. An extra 1000 if he does.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: SEX SEX SEX SEX DP DP DP DP DP

Lotor nods again, going over to his cabinet of supplies. Lance is back to Spanish, yelling harsh words in Lotor’s direction. He can’t see the chat though so he has no idea what discussion is happening or what awaits him.

Keith’s pulse quickens. Pulling off someone’s nails is actually a great choice. It is excruciatingly painful without being that serious of an injury long-term. A perfect balance for week 2 and he is grateful someone brought it up.

Lance goes stiff with fear when Lotor walks over with a set of pliers. He sets his jaw though soon afterward.

“Cock-sucking bastard. Let’s see you try to do this when I’m not tied to a chair.”

Lotor, true to form, ignores him. He simply adjusts the chair, which swings open on the bottom in a way that raises Lance’s legs, like a recliner. It is more for Lotor’s comfort and the view for the audience rather than Lance’s own comfort.

Then, Lotor leans down, taking his time. Keith knows that Lotor picked up on how scared Lance is. Drawing it out, letting him get a good look at the pliers, slowly reaching down for a foot. All part of the game. Lance’s fear grows and Keith can tell, even with running his mouth non-stop, that he is losing his composure.

Lotor uses the pliers to grip at Lance’s big toenail, then pauses again. The chat is going crazy behind them, but all Keith can do is stare, not at Lance’s feet, but rather his face. He is trying so hard to be brave, but the tremble in his hands is becoming more visible and his talking basically stops.

Then, Lotor pulls.

Lance’s scream is immediate and startling. He battles against the restraints, entire body straining with the effort.

Keith’s heart is pounding now and warmth spreads over every inch of his body. He looks down to see that the toenail didn’t completely come off. He knows from Lotor’s stream that it is actually more difficult to pull off an entire attached toenail than you would think. Lotor reaches for the half-hanging off toenail and grips it again, wrenching it off completely with a harsh jerking motion.

He barely pauses before gripping the next toe, the one right beside the big toe.

“Please!”

Keith pupils dilate. He hadn’t expected this.

“Please don’t. Please.”

Lotor doesn’t even look up at him before ripping off the next nail.

Lance whimpers, obviously fighting off tears. Then, he seems to regain himself, anger growing in his face. He looks down at Lotor hatefully, eyes glittering with tears and rage. Then, he spits in Lotor’s face, an impressive shot actually.

Lotor barely reacts, turning to wipe his face and then immediately heading to his cabinet.

Keith feels his stomach drop. Lance just made a mistake. Lotor wouldn’t allow that to happen without punishment. He couldn’t. Lance would have to be put in his place.  

IwantSendaktorawme: Rip out his tongue for that

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: Punch his teeth out

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: You need to shut him up, Emperor

Adashideservedbetterfuckyou: I think he will find that he just made a grave error

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: SHUT HIM UP WITH UR DICK!

Lotor nods, turning around with a circular object in his hands that Keith recognizes immediately.

It is an O-ring, a gag that he knows Lotor had personally made for himself. A circular gag that not only props open someone’s mouth, but also covers the teeth to make sure that you can use someone’s mouth as you wish without fear of them biting you.

And Keith has a good idea of how Lance’s mouth is about to be used. Lotor gestures for him to help and they both struggle with a squirming, struggling Lance until the O-ring is firmly situated inside his mouth. There is panic in his eyes as he realizes the position he is in, open-mouthed and helpless.

Then, Lotor is undoing the front of his pants and Keith can barely breath from the resulting adrenaline rush.

Half of him feels bad for Lance. The show was probably over after another nail or two if he hadn’t spit in Lotor’s face. All Lance had to do was behave.

But, another part of him is undeniably excited.  

Lotor has a glorious cock. There is no other way to say it. Keith barely remembers to step away to give the viewer’s the best angle because he can’t stop watching that cock, huge and heavy, moving toward Lance’s face.

Lance is jerking his head back and forth, but there really isn’t much he can do in this position. Lotor guides the tip through the gag and then uses both hands to hold Lance’s head still.

It is way too big for Lotor to fit all the way in, but he does his best, letting Lance gag around him as he sets a brisk pace fucking into his mouth. Lance is still fighting, but Lotor has a firm grip on his head, keeping his head pressed against the back of the chair for leverage.

Keith can distantly hear what sounds like a small fortune rolling in with tips. He doesn’t care. He feels like he is going to puke at the same time as he feels himself growing hard. He grips the edge of the chair to steady himself, head swimming with emotions he doesn’t even understand. There are wet noises as Lotor fucks Lance’s face, drool from his mouth dripping down around the gag. It seems to continue for an eternity and finally, when Keith doesn’t think he can stand it anymore, Lotor pulls back and comes. He comes directly in Lance’s face and open mouth, making sure to cover everything he can.  

Then, it is over. Lance looks shell-shocked, finally silent, staring down at the ground. The chat is going insane, but Lotor gives his final address and turns off the camera.

He can tell that Lotor is angry. Lance had challenged him, spit in his face in front of the audience. He stalks down the hallway, leaving Keith to drag a seemingly paralyzed Lance after him.

“Tie him up on the bed, the fourth method I showed you. You can take the gag out, but do not wipe his face off. Do not let him wipe his face off. He can spend the night thinking about his actions.”

Keith follows orders, tying Lance to the bed on his back with legs and arms spread between the bedposts. In this position, he would barely be able to move, let alone being able to wipe off any of the drying cum on his face. Lance is still terrifyingly silent and, before he leaves, Keith leans down and strokes his hair.

“It’s ok, Lance,” he murmurs, only later realizing how stupid that statement sounds.

He walks out of the room shortly afterward and immediately sinks to the ground outside the door. It takes him a long time to gather himself and stop shaking like a leaf in order to get up and go face the music of approaching an angry Lotor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lance comes up with a plan. Don't worry-our boy is not going down without a fight. 
> 
> So, foot fetish stuff is over now to the relief of some of you, I am guessing lol. It is actually harder to come up with the "smaller" stuff that happens to Lance compared to the end game really bad stuff. So, any small suggestions will be used :p The foot stuff was a request and I am also incorporating another request next week.


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor "talk" about what happened with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I took a random road trip with friends. A lot of fun, but no time to write. 
> 
> This is a short little chapter to get back into it. I have one more plot heavy chapter next and then the next show. The show chapters are much, much harder to write and complicated, but I already have an outline so you shouldn't have to wait long for the next two chapters.

Keith slowly makes his way to Lotor’s room after securing a limp Lance to the bed as instructed. His heart is still racing and he hasn’t even begun to process everything that happened and how he feels about it. He pauses outside the door where he knows Lotor is waiting. He can practically sense the simmering rage inside, permeating the air. He isn’t sure why he feels like he is in trouble though. He can’t be blamed for Lance’s actions. He doesn’t think he broke any of the extensive rules Lotor set out for him.  

With a sigh, he taps on the door and then enters.

Lotor is standing, looking outside the window with a glass of wine in his hands. He might have looked pensive if it wasn’t for how tightly he gripped the glass.

“Lotor…”

“You shouldn’t have hesitated.”

Keith pauses. “What?”

“When I give you an order during the show, you follow it immediately. You shouldn’t have hesitated for as long as you did today.” He turns around, eyes blazing.

It isn’t really what Keith expected.

Keith thinks for a moment and then scoffs. “I paused for two seconds and then I did a good job. The foot dude tipped us an extra 1K…”

“It isn’t about the money.”

And it’s not, for either of them. They both get something else out of this. There are similarities between Keith and Lotor, but Keith understands now that Lotor is more invested in power and control than Keith. Keith likes pain and humiliation. He doesn’t throw a tantrum when his authority is theoretically challenged. A subtle difference.

He isn’t sure how to handle Lotor right now though. Keith understands that Lotor is angry because he needs to feel in control and any slip in that control upsets him. But, he isn’t sure of the exact words that will placate the man right now, especially since the slip in control didn’t even come from Keith himself.  

Lotor sets the glass of wine down and crosses the distance between them in two firm strides. Then, he lifts his hand to smack Keith.

Keith gets that part of his access to Lance comes with the price tag of his obedience to Lotor. It is easy at first, to be obedient. He won’t lie-there was a bit of celebrity worship going on. He was a fan of the Blood Emperor for a long time and he looked up to him. Then, he genuinely did fear Lotor both cutting off access to Lance and outing Keith’s secrets to the world where they could hurt not only him, but Shiro and his family.

However, he also isn’t the type of person to stand around and let himself be smacked around by anyone, not even the Blood Emperor, especially for something that isn’t even his fault. Lotor isn’t angry at him. He is angry at what happened with Lance, but is taking it out on him for some unfathomable reason. He can’t stop himself from blocking the blow, realizing he does have some pride left, no matter what Lance says.

He dodges, pulling to the side and then squaring up, pulling on long lost memories from when he used to take various martial arts classes at the gym to help him.  

“You aren’t really mad at _me_ right now,” he says, wincing as Lotor strikes like a snake and grips his arm, yanking him forward.

There is a flurry of motion and Keith realizes that maybe he made a mistake. He is no slouch, but Lotor is strong and fast. They grapple, struggling against each other, and Keith fears if he loses then he will _really_ lose, as in Lotor is a dangerous person who is willing and able to kill him. He lands a blow on Lotor’s ribs, momentarily happy as he doubles over, but Lotor responds in a way that indicates it is not his first fist fight. He clips Keith’s chin with one fist and punches his stomach with the other hard enough that Keith fears he will vomit. Keith pushes him away, trying to get some space, landing a lucky hit against Lotor’s throat.

Lotor is on him in a second though, grappling again, when suddenly Keith feels something hard pressed against his side.

Then there is a zapping noise followed by excruciating pain in every nerve in his body. His body locks up, stiff as a board, and then suddenly he is on the floor.    

He looks up in horror as Lotor swings the taser around in his hand.

“The effects are pretty immediate, aren’t they?”

Keith swallows, unable to speak. He is pretty much paralyzed, muscles locked and unable to move no matter how much he strains. It is a surreal feeling. His brain still works, but he has no control over any part of his body.

Lotor leans down, running his hand through Keith’s hair.

Keith struggles against it, managing to lift his hand just a bit. It hurts, but, ever so slowly, he is regaining control of his motor skills.  

Lotor immediately presses the taser against his ribcage, zapping him again. Keith cries out as the electricity rips through his body, leaving him paralyzed again. Fear strikes him to the core as he realizes that he cannot move at all and, furthermore, he can’t even feel his limbs anymore. He thinks he is shaking, but he can’t even be sure of that.

He struggles to breathe, trying to calm himself down to survive this.

“Don’t panic. The effects aren’t permanent, at least not yet,” Lotor says casually.

Then he sits beside Keith, wrapping his hand in his hair again and assessing Keith, a cold look on his face.

“You know, everyone talks about how Shiro is the gem of the Shirogane family, but you aren’t terrible looking yourself.”

Keith strains, but the second zap left him completely helpless. He can’t even lift a finger.

He wonders if this is it. If Lotor is going to kill him and put his body in a vat of acid that would erase his very existence. He half-assumed that that is where he would end up anyway after he followed Lotor home that day. He didn’t expect it to happen this soon though. There is still so much he wants to do, to Lance, with Lance. He tries to talk, maybe to beg, but he cannot even work his mouth or vocal cords at the moment.

Then, Lotor leans over him, too close for comfort. Keith thinks he is going to whisper something, but instead he does the unthinkable, pressing his lips against Keith’s mouth. It is strange and too affectionate for what is happening. He wants to gasp, to pull back, to shove Lotor away from him, but he can do nothing but let it happen.

Lotor brings a hand behind Keith’s head, lifting it up since Keith currently can’t and deepens the kiss.

Keith is confused, but something stirs inside him. He is helpless, really. Lotor could do anything to him and Keith would only be able to watch. Keith stops fighting it though, allowing Lotor to take control. Accepting it for what it is.

He feels warmth spreading across his body as Lotor gently explores his mouth with his tongue. It is a strange feeling since he is still somewhat numb, still unable to control himself.

His mind is racing through all the possibilities of what Lotor could do to him, things he has seen on streams, things he has read about, things he has dreamed about doing to someone else. He wouldn’t kill him yet. No way. The Blood Emperor doesn’t kill unless the person is completely broken, turned into something that can’t even be called a person anymore. Keith realizes that, perhaps, he is Lotor’s other challenge, in addition to Lance.   

Somewhere, deep inside, he can’t deny that he is excited, a little ball of adrenaline making his heart race and, finally, his own tongue meets Lotor’s, the only movement he can handle right now.

Then, it is over. Lotor pulls back and stands up.

“The effects will wear off in an hour or two. I want you to leave and go home after that. I don’t want to see your face until next week.”

He picks up his wine glass and stretches, casting one more look in Keith’s direction, still prone on the ground.

“You are right. I am not really angry with you. However, you believe I am angry because Lance spit on me and you are wrong about that. Think about it.”

And Keith does. He gets a lot of thinking done in that hour or two, not having much else to do except stare at the plush rug in Lotor’s room while waiting for the ability to move his limbs again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like when Keith is too submissive and lets himself be bullied in fics. Like, I love submissive Keith, but there is always a part of him, to me, that is ready to punch someone if they deserve it. Just a personal preference!


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure starts to mount for Keith and Lance tells Keith a very special secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another Keith and Lance moment and some updates outside of the main three. The next chapter will be a show. The show chapters are much more complicated and difficult to write than the non-show chapters so some of the wait has been me getting started on that one. Shouldn't be too long until I post!

Keith stares up at a bright, happy smiling picture of Lance. A poster.

They are plastered all over the city now, including on the front door of Keith’s favorite coffee shop. Everywhere Keith goes, he sees Lance’s bright blue eyes, wide smile, and his stats listed underneath.

**MISSING!!!**

Lance Ernesto Alvarez, may go by Leandro Ernesto Paz Alvarez.

Date Missing: March 22nd 2032

Height: 6’0

Weight:  170 pounds

Description: Cuban, 22 years old, short brown hair and blue eyes. Last seen wearing green jacket, blue turtleneck, jeans, and sneakers.

Circumstances: Went missing outside the Midtown District, last seen walking away from Sky Bar. Please direct any information or tips, no matter how small, to the following number. His family loves and misses him very much. Reward: $100,000 for any relevant and useful information that leads to the current location and/or safe return of Lance Alvarez.

Keith stares up at it. The reward money is his own, actually. In a moment of guilt, he had offered it to Pidge and, by extension, Lance’s family. Lance’s family, or at least his mom and a few siblings, are in America now, staying in one of the Shirogane family properties. Pidge keeps trying to get him to meet them, but he can’t. He finds a way to avoid it every time.

He reaches up, ripping down the poster and throwing it in the trash as he walks away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Keith! Look at what I just emailed you. Its about Lance.”

Keith goes cold with fear. Pidge sounds a little too happy.

“Ok, gimme a minute.”

Pidge is a dangerous person to have on Lance’s case. Hunk as well. They are both ridiculously smart and persistent, especially since Keith and the Shirogane family are paying all the costs. There had been searches done by the best Search and Rescue teams in the country, following a grid search pattern in any place that would make sense for Lance to be. The best blood hounds in the country were flown in. They followed Lance’s scent until a certain abandoned parking lot toward the end of the street where Lance was last seen. They assume he entered a car at that moment.  

Pidge herself had led a search of nearby water, including the river, around where Lance went missing. They had sonar and divers and underwater mapping that led to them finding multiple cars, two bodies that are not Lance, and a slew of trash, but no Lance, of course.

Pidge had been tenacious tracking down leads, including every bit of video from security cameras that could possibly exist. They had video from Sky Bar that Pidge had obtained illegally. You apparently have to have a warrant to view business security footage and police were moving too slowly so Pidge took it upon herself to hack into their systems. The video didn’t show much, thank god. Keith had feared seeing Lotor’s distinct figure talking to Lance. But, the video just shows Lance chatting at a bar with people who had already come forward and spoken to police, and then eventually he pulls his jacket on and leaves.  

“So, I found more video of that night. This is actually from a dash cam of someone who was driving through the Midtown area. I can’t believe it.”

Keith holds his breath. His fear is that one of the cameras will show Lotor following Lance.

His email opens a tad too slowly, taking forever to load the mp4 attachment from Pidge.  

The quality is bad, but not bad enough for Keith to relax. He watches the sidewalk where Lance pops into view, hands in his pockets, walking casually. Then, a moment later, a figure following behind him.

His stomach drops. To him, it is clearly Lotor. But, Lotor isn’t an idiot. His hair is carefully hidden under a beanie of sorts and his face is covered with a scarf. He also has glasses on and generic clothes. There is nothing immediately identifiable about him.

“This has to be the guy.”

“Pidge, we don’t even know if Lance was kidnapped.”

“He isn’t in the water, Keith. He had to be kidnapped.”

“Well this guy may have just been walking that night too.”

“He hasn’t come forward when we asked for witnesses and tips.”

“Maybe he doesn’t even know. Not everyone watches the news. Or maybe he doesn’t remember seeing Lance.”

“Look how closely he is behind him. He would remember seeing him. God Lance, why aren’t you looking behind you?” Her voice sounds pained and Keith knows that she realizes that this might be the last time Lance Alvarez was seen alive.

There is a moment of silence.

“Also, why is his face covered?”  

“It was chilly that night. Even Lance looks cold.”

“I know its him. I know it. This is close to the parking lot where the dogs lost Lance’s scent. This is it. So, I am analyzing the footage…”

Keith prays the CSI methods where you can somehow “enhance” and see every detail aren’t real.

“By analyzing shadows and measuring the fence posts they are walking by, I think this guy is really tall. About 6’5-6’6.”

“Ok?”

“This is significant. Do you know how much of the male population is 6’5 or above?”

“No?”

“Only .5% in America. That means that 99.5% of American men will be shorter than that.”

“Oh…I didn’t realize…”

“There are about 5 million people in the city and surrounding areas. That means that, in this entire area, there are only 2,500 men, roughly, who will be 6’5 and above.”

“Right…”

“He is also clearly white. If we only consider white men, that number goes down even further especially since we live in such a diverse city. I estimate 1,500-1,750 white men live here that are that tall.”

“Wow…”

“I can check through 1,500-1,750 people Keith. I can start by looking at driver’s licenses, and then use my team to start looking into alibis. The man is also very athletic and slender…so that will narrow it down even more. I think I can do this.”

Her voice is so hopeful, so genuine. Keith clenches his phone, feeling sick.

“Yes, Pidge. I think you can do it too. We will find him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith is being very, very careful. He has an expensive, ivory-handled razor in his hand and Lotor’s favorite shaving cream. He has been given strict instructions. Remove all body hair. Absolutely no cuts. Not one single mark.

This should be easy, but Keith has never shaved another man before. Honestly, he has never shaved anything except his own face and even then he isn’t a particularly hairy man so he feels like he hasn’t even done that a lot.

He slowly drags the razor across Lance’s arm. He had already gotten the armpits, face, and chest. He dreads the legs. There are enough knobby bits that he worries he will cut Lance.

Lance.

He wasn’t sure which Lance he would get when he walked into the room this morning. Drugged, angry, broken, or maybe crying.

Instead, he had looked a bit crazy for a lack of a better word. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it, sticking up in wild directions. He looked pale and a bit sweaty, with wild eyes that darted around the room even when Keith walked in.

He seems nervous and trembly.

It is _adorable_.

Keith doesn’t speak to him much as he gets to work, stripping Lance of his clothes and gently shaving him. Lance is very pretty so Lotor and the viewers seem to prefer him being clean shaven. Keith actually prefers natural Lance better. He has soft, wispy body hair, more like fuzz than actual hair. It is cute.

But, it isn’t Keith’s choice.

Lance is quiet and doesn’t fight him as he maneuvers his body to shave him.  

It is when he leans Lance back on the bed to shave the little bits of pale stomach hair that he finally breaks the silence.

“You know…Keith…”

Keith hums in response.

“I always had a crush on you back in school.”

Keith stops, just for a moment, before rinsing off the razor and continuing downward.

“That’s a lie.”

There is an uncomfortable minute or two of silence as Keith shaves his genitals, thanking god that Lotor had already instructed Lance to shave those before so there isn’t much to do.

“It isn’t a lie.”

Finally, the legs.

“You were always mean to me.”

“I was pulling your pigtails. You always seemed so cool. I wanted your attention.”

Keith snorts.

“Hot, mysterious, out of my league.”

Keith freezes when Lance leans over, cuffed, but still uncomfortably close to Keith’s head.

“If you don’t believe me, then ask Pidge. Or Hunk. They know,” he whispers.

Keith shakes his head briefly, rushing to finish the rest of Lance’s legs.

“Did you always like me?” Lance asks.  

“Like isn’t really the word I would use.”

“The word you used is love. Did you always love me?”

Keith can’t lie. He did use that word. “You were always my type. I just assumed I would never get the chance to…experience you.”

“You should have told me.”

“Very few people are willing masochists, Lance.”

“Well, maybe not the murder parts, but we could have had fun in other ways.”’

Keith tenses.  

“If you are trying to manipulate me, it isn’t going to work.”

Lance shrugs. “No manipulation. I know I’m fucked. Why not be honest? It isn’t like I am lying about thinking of you, pushing me down, ravishing me.”

Keith swallows and realizes the hand not holding the razor is clenched into a fist. Lance seems to notice as well, reaching over as well as he can with a cuffed hand and placing it on Keith’s.  

“Letting you tie me up and fuck me as hard you want.” Lance’s voice is low and husky and dangerous.

“You don’t really want that.”

“You know I’m a virgin, right?”

“That’s another lie. I know you have had sex before.”

“Never with a man.”

Keith unclenches his hand, looking down as Lance dances his fingers against his palm. His fingers are long and graceful, not what he expects.

“I know I’m not going to stay a virgin for very long. But, do you know what I hope?”

He leans forward again, whispering in Keith’s ear, causing a slow shiver to rise up Keith’s spine.

“I hope you are the one who takes it.”

Keith doesn’t respond in words, but his heart is beating hard, especially when Lance starts holding his hand. He looks dumbly down at the brown hand in his, fingers wrapped together.

He jerks back quickly when the door flings open. Lotor is there, staring hard at both of them.

“Rub him down with the bronzer lotion and hurry up. I have decided to have a special event tonight for the show.” Then, he is gone as fast as he came.  

Keith isn’t sure if the rush of emotion he feels is excitement or dread at the announcement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what might Lotor have planned? (:


	11. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's special event. Keith makes a mistake, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a lot of notes at the beginning of this one including trigger warnings.   
> 1\. Sorry this took so long. I struggled with it? I like how parts of it turned out and what happens to Lance at the end is one of my favorite...kinks so I hope that I portrayed it well  
> 2\. Lance is put into a bondage position in this chapter. I have linked two examples in the endnotes. They are both women and both are nude. One is a drawing and one is a real person. The real person one is artistic and pretty in my mind? BTW if I am not allowed to post a picture of real nudity on here SOMEONE TELL ME so I can delete.   
> 3\. Trigger warnings are listed below after some space. If you don't care and don't want to be spoiled, avoid them. If you want to avoid this chapter completely, I will provide a short content summary before the next chapter is posted. So, scroll down a little for the trigger warnings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Branding (described pretty graphically)   
> Nonconsensual body modification  
> Near death experience

“Keith, what is a special event?”

“Uh. Well. Sort of like a game.”

“A game?”

“Special games Lotor runs sometimes. So, bets, or a guessing game, or spin the wheel…”

“Spin the wheel???”

“Except the options are…well, you know.”

They are walking toward the play room where the show will be held. Lance is holding onto his hand again, linking one finger around Keith’s.

“The options won’t include death, right?”

“No…” The not yet goes unspoken.

Lance nods a few too many times in a row.

When they reach the room, Keith pulls his hand back, breaking off the contact between them.  

Lotor had run special events occasionally in the past. It normally meant that he had a plan for the evening instead of taking requests and there would be some kind of game embedded to keep interaction up anyway. Maybe a prize of some sort would be offered.

When they enter the room, there is something big in the corner covered up by a sheet. Keith doesn’t immediately recognize it and a pulse of excitement rushes through him, wondering what exactly Lotor has planned.  

The chat is turned on quickly afterward and Keith sees a lot of lurkers this time mixed in with the normal crowd.

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: I think our Emperor has something very special planned for us today

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: PLEASE LET THIS BE THE DP SHOW

IwantSendaktorawme: Cut off his tongue for spitting on you

Tumblrwantsustogoblind: Hi everyone! First time viewer. Excited to see what happens!

AssholeweathermenpromisedmesnowandwegotnothingL: Ooooh he is pretty, Emperor. Sorry I missed the first few shows.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: Do we know the game details yet? What is in the corner over there?

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: Not yet.

StevenUniverseisprettygaytoo: Is this loss?

Stevenuniverselegitmademecryholyshit: Hi Tumblwantsustogoblind! First time viewer too.

IwantSendaktorawme: We need a show of just Emperor and Paladin beating the shit out of him

Lotor ignores the messages though. Special events mean he has a plan, something he wants to do and the viewers are just allowed to watch rather than guiding the show. He instructs Keith to lay Lance down on his back on the play table, strapping his arms and ankles to the table. Lance looks up at Keith from the table and Keith awkwardly averts his eyes, feeling exposed somehow.

Lotor walks over and pulls over a little metal table, like one you would see at a dentist’s office except covered in an assortment of needles and piercing guns. One corner just has a pile of jewelry.

Lotor runs a hand up and down Lance’s torso. Keith watches Lance shudder at the touch and swallows hard. Then, Lotor brings out some oil from a small brown bottle and pours it over Lance’s body. He rubs it into Lance’s skin. Lance is basically glistening as Lotor rubs him, touching every part of his body from his trembling arms to his soft stomach to his ass and thighs. There is a part of Lotor that is very gentle, which makes the moment all the more disturbing. His hands are gentle and sweet, like a lover and not at all matching the reality of the situation or the clear disgust on Lance’s face.  

“I think he is the prettiest one we have had yet. We should make him even prettier,” Lotor speaks when he is finished with the oil.

He grabs a needle and eases it up and down Lance’s body, thinking. He drags it across Lance’s chest where his heart is beating so fast that Keith can actually see it.  

He finally goes for the ears first, a basic beginning, but a necessary first step. You can’t pierce someone and ignore the ears after all. He quickly presses the needle through Lance’s lower lobes before moving to the top of the ear and giving him a helix piercing on each side. Lance closes his eyes as it happens, wincing a bit, but otherwise not reacting.

Keith can see Lotor smiling through the covering on his face.

Then, he rubs his hand down Lance’s body, stroking his soft stomach. Keith loves Lance’s body. He has wide shoulders, but a narrow waist and surprisingly curvy hips when you get his clothing off.  

His stomach is the next to be pierced. Lotor puts holes in both the top and bottom of his belly button.

“Where else, viewers?” he asks, finally turning toward the chat.  

IwantSendaktorawme: HIS DICK

Tumblrwantsustogoblind: Nose, please!

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: Microdermals.  

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: I have to agree with Redandbluemakespurplebitches. You can make him look like a piece of art with a design, perhaps across the collarbones. Accentuate his angles and the curve of his neck.  

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: NIPPLES NIPPLES NIPPLES

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: TONGUE FOR DICK SUCKING

“I don’t know if I want to touch his face. Its so pretty as is, don’t you agree, Paladin.”

Keith jerks to attention and nods.

“But…” Lotor picks up another needle and pinches one of Lance’s nipples. Then, he forces the needle through Lance’s nipple. Lance gasps, arching his back. He quickly pierces the next one as well and Lance can’t help crying out. Lotor is practically beaming at this moment. He seems in his element and Keith swallows, looking at the surprise covered in a sheet in the corner.

“I think some microdermals would look beautiful as well.” He grabs a special, small piercing gun. This part takes longer as he puts in many small microdermals, gold in color, tracing the pattern of Lance’s collarbone and throat. By the end, it looks like a grotesque, but beautiful type of necklace, a permanent one pierced into his skin.

Lotor thinks for a moment and then shakes his head before adding a few microdermals on Lance’s face. Keith agrees that Lance’s face doesn’t need any enhancements, but the fine, gold small microdermals are placed underneath his eyes in a subtle way. They are small enough and well enough placed that they just look like a small pop of color when Lance turns his head in the right way.

Then he starts decorating Lance. He sifts through the pile of jewelry, choosing all gold colors. There are many body chains and sparkling gems and charms with lavish designs on them. They must be custom made as the gold drapes perfectly over Lance’s body, connecting between his nipples and belly button, and draping across his chest like a harness.

Lance is sparkling and stunning.

This is why Keith likes Lotor so much. Why he always respected the Blood Emperor. It isn’t just about violence or sex. It is about beauty. It is about creating something beautiful through pain. He isn’t just a butcher but also an artist.

When the jewelry is finished, he forces Lance to stand, making him spin a few times. The gold glints against his skin perfectly. It fits him like he was born with it. He looks like royalty, or perhaps the plaything of royalty, which, Keith supposes, Lance pretty much is at the moment.  

Then, he puts Lance back down on the table and cuts the mic. Keith perks up, taking a step closer.

“It needs to understand that its body is mine now. That it belongs to me and that I can do to it what I like,” Lotor speaks, seemingly to himself, but Keith knows it is probably for him and Lance as well.

A sneer crosses Lance’s face and Keith holds his breath. Lance opens his mouth and then closes it, anger glinting across his face. Then, he leans back and closes his eyes.

Keith aches at this moment, pulled in different directions. The first concession, the first act of submission. It is a slippery slope. No longer fighting back is the first step toward breaking.  

The mic is turned back on and Lotor pulls up a strange looking tool. It looks like a combination of a fire poker and knife.

“Paladin. Hold him down. Do not let him move.”

Keith walks over, grappling Lance’s top half as best as he can. He makes eye contact with Lance and tries to explain to him through eye contact that he really, really should try to be still. Struggling would only make Lotor take more extreme steps to gain his compliance.  

Lance tenses, fear growing in his eyes especially when they start smelling something burning. 

Then, there is a searing noise and Lance screams. It is an awful, primal sound like nothing Keith had ever heard Lance make before. Keith can barely see what is happening from his position and regrets it. But, he knows that he has to keep Lance still. Lance thrashes, but the combination of Keith pinning his upper half down and Lotor gripping his legs keeps him still enough.

Lance babbles and thrashes in Keith’s arms as Lotor drags the tool across the tender skin on his hip, over and over again. Keith can still smell burning, a strange rotting smell that he recognizes to be flesh. It makes him a little queasy, the smell, the burning sounds, the occasional pop like you would hear if you were grilling meat on a barbecue. He grips Lance tighter, drinking in his babbling cries, feeling like they are experiencing this together rather than Lance being alone.

When Lotor finally pulls back, Keith can see what happened.

The word “Pet” is branded into Lance’s skin across one of his hips in a flowing print. It is burned into his flesh, deep enough that Keith is worried it might cause the type of infection that kills people.  

“Perfect,” Lotor murmurs, forcing a trembling Lance to his feet again to show off his work. Lance is draped in gold chains, pierced, microdermals accentuating the delicate dip of his collarbone, and now he is branded for life. Keith has never wanted Lance more than at this moment. He looks other-worldly and objectified at the same time, debased and divine. He wishes he could turn off the camera, throw Lotor out, and consume Lance by himself.  

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: Wow. What a stunning piece of art you made of him. Gorgeous.

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: Nice work

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: PULL ON THE NIPPLE CHAINS :D

IwantSendaktorawme: BORING jewelry DO MORE BURNING

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: WRITE SLUT ACROSS HIS CHEST

AssholeweathermenpromisedmesnowandwegotnothingL : More microdermals! Give him a tramp stamp of microdermals

“We can always add more. This is a good stopping place for now,” Lotor says simply before glancing at the obscured, large object in the back of the room. Keith’s stomach clenches.

It should be over now, but the item covered by the sheet still looms. Lotor would not have it here without a purpose. The sheet is finally pulled off and there is a big glass tank, like a huge aquarium. There are leather straps hanging loosely inside the tank. Keith isn’t sure what will be happening. He had never seen this used in a show before.

“Paladin, put it in the tank.”

Keith drags Lance over to the tank, watching closely as Lance digs his heels in and shakes his head. It is just a glass tank and nothing else, but there is something sinister about the empty space, ambiguous in what it will be used to do.

“No, don’t make me, please…” Lance says, pleading, begging for what might be the first time.

Keith wishes he could talk to Lance to let him know that it is happening either way. Fighting will just hurt more. A firm push seems to get his attention and Lance gives one last look around the room before stepping into the tank.

“Now, bind him with the straps in Method 8.”

Keith steps partially into the tank, pulling the straps. He fumbles for a while, sorting out the straps and the complicated Method 8 that Lotor had shown him. He binds Lance’s ankles together with an extra strap wrapping just above his knees for more control. Then, he forces Lance to lean backward, tying his wrists and securing them to the ankle straps.

It forces Lance into a delicious position, kneeling with his shoulders and head forced backward, showing off the line of his torso and hips.

Then it is Lotor’s turn. He carries what looks like a heavy, steel ball tied to yet another leather strap. From seemingly nowhere, water starts filling the tank and lights turn on from behind the tank.   

“I am going to tie this around our pet’s neck and see how much it wants to live. We will make bets on how long it lasts. Whoever gets closest to the actual time gets a special prize in the form of whatever they want next week with a pet even if it costs money. Your wildest desires can be played out on screen here. Make your bets now.”  

The water rises until it covers Lance except for his face. Lotor walks over and attaches the weight to his neck. It is heavier than it looked in Lotor’s hands, immediately pulling Lance’s head downward so that he almost goes under right away. But, he contorts and twists his body, straining against the weight pulling him under and manages to stay above water.

Keith’s pupils dilate and his hands shake with adrenaline. Lance is like a small animal caught in a trap, struggling against the inevitable. He strains, muscles clearly visible as he works to keep himself alive. It must be excruciating. The position allows him no real footing or grip, so it is just his neck trying to strain against the pull of the weight.  

Eventually, he can’t do it anymore. He slips a little, head dipping down, and then can’t stop the momentum of the weight from pulling him under the water.

For a moment, it is a beautiful picture, a piece of art like one of the viewers said. There is soft lighting behind the tank, highlighting Lance. Lance himself is glittering with the oil and jewelry. His body is contorted into a striking position, head and shoulders stretched backwards, back arched. He looks like a captured mermaid. It is one of the most beautiful things Keith has ever seen.

Then the moment breaks. Lance can’t hold his breath forever. He starts struggling harder and then takes a visible breath. He immediately starts twitching, thrashing, and struggling. The moment goes on for just a little too long.  

Keith looks at Lotor with wide eyes. It is too soon. Way too soon. He can’t. He wouldn’t. Keith swallows and looks back, concerned at the uncoordinated, jerky motions Lance is making now.

Lotor remains still, looking impassively at Keith.

Keith can’t.

Before he realizes it, he is jumping into the tank and pulling Lance’s head above water. Lance is unconscious though. He rips the weight off his neck and undoes his hands from his ankles before yanking him out of the tank. He had taken some class with Shiro about how to help someone in this situation and quickly compresses his chest. There is a tense minute or two before Lance chokes, spitting up water. He doesn’t look great, but he is breathing again and his eyes flutter open. Keith sighs in relief, putting a hand on top of Lance’s head. Dimly in the background, he can hear Lotor ending out the show. Right now, Keith doesn’t care.

He senses rather than hears Lotor looming behind them.

Then, Keith feels himself being dragged away from Lance.

“Do you want the taser or will you be good?” Lotor asks.

“Uh,” Keith responds. “I will be good.” He does not want the taser again no matter what happens next.  

Lotor nods, leaning Keith on his stomach over the table where he had pierced Lance. Keith smells the same smoky, burning smell as before and tenses.

“On second thought, let’s do this.” Lotor cuffs his hands to the table.  

Then Keith feels excruciating pain explode across his lower back. He can’t help screaming, yanking at the cuffs. Lotor simply puts a hand on his back and continues his work, letting Keith squirm and cry out for mercy.

When it is finally over, Lotor leans forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Keith’s head.  

“I have realized lately that I am being a bad mentor to you. I assumed you were just like me, but you aren’t are you? You are just a baby. You don’t know exactly what you want or how to get it. You need a firmer hand, more guidance. You need to be shown your place in this story.”

Keith is silent, still trembling from the lingering pain on his back.

Lotor rubs a hand through Keith’s hair before uncuffing him.

“Just remember. You are not my equal. You are mine. You belong to me just like it does. Do you understand?”

Keith nods.

“Now, get the pet back to his room. I am having one of my medical assistants check him out later today.”

Keith allows himself to lay for a moment or two after Lotor leaves the room. When he stands up, he finds a reflective surface, wanting to know what is branded on his back now. What he sees is one word, a signed name across his lower back in the same flowery script.  

_Lotor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Example 1 is the real life shot from a porn shoot. It is a tasteful shot though and pretty to me? It is very close to what I imagine happens to Lance in this chapter except imagine a weight being tied to her neck and pulling her backwards. Example 2 is just an drawn image of the position Lance is in. The second one is the correct one.
> 
> [Example 1 ](http://movstube.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/3482_bobbistar_hi-cover.jpg)
> 
> [Example 2](https://4dlab.info/img/knot-tying-instructions-bondage-slave-2.jpg)
> 
> And things are going to heat up a LOT from here on out during the shows and get 100x more soap opery in the content chapters :p Some Pidge, Shiro, Adam, and Allura coming up :D


	12. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally goes to Lotor's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. In short, I got dumped, then stopped going to classes, then realized if I fail out then I am ruining my life, so I cried to some professors, they mostly worked with me, so I was catching up there, and also am remembering that Cs gets degrees. I am floored by some of the kind comments you guys have left encouraging me. They really helped even if we don't know each other. This def isn't dropped either-I have lots of plans. If you read my other fics, Like a Revolver new chap should be up tomorrow. I also started a new long one shot like Its Just Biology-that will take awhile to edit and get out though. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is basically just a rape/noncon scene. There is also non-con drug use. Be careful with it.

Keith rolls over on the floor. There is a rug, but it isn’t comfortable. Better than the hardwood floor though. His brand aches. His head is mixed up.

He thinks about the fact that he will have another man’s name branded on his body forever now. That part of him hates it and part of him feels something else. Not hate. He feels a strange tingle down his spine every time he strokes a finger over the brand.

Lotor’s personal doctor had come and looked over Lance and Keith. He treated Lance and Keith with all the care that a vet for livestock would, but not even one who particularly likes animals. More like one that needs to keep animals alive and healthy so they will keep on producing.

They both get shots and some kind of cream to rub on their burn wounds. Lotor sits on his phone, barely pretending to care.

Keith wants an actual bed tonight and, if asked after the fact, he will claim even to himself that this is the reason he gets up off the floor and makes his way to Lotor’s bedroom. 

Lotor had remained firm in his original deal that Keith either sleeps on the ground or in Lotor’s own bed if Keith wants to spend the night. Keith considered going back to his actual home, but just couldn’t bring himself to do so, not when Lance had come so close to dying. It isn’t like he would be able to do anything about it, but he imagined Lance not being here next time he came, some new victim sitting in his place, Lance’s body already dissolved in the vat of acid.

It is his worst nightmare.

He can’t leave so he chooses the floor until finally giving into the unspoken pull inside of him that tells him to get up and make his way to Lotor’s room. So, he does, knocking on the door, hoping that he is still awake. There is a moment of silence before he hears Lotor telling him to come in.

He steps cautiously into the room and immediately regrets his decision.

Lotor is shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxers. His face is equal parts smug and predatory, a hint of his fanged smile showing through.

Keith knows that an invitation to Lotor’s bed is not actually an invitation to _sleep_ next to Lotor. He isn’t going to share out of the kindness of his heart.

“Come here,” Lotor says, reaching out from his sprawled out position on the bed.

“I just want to talk.”

“I don’t think you want to talk at all. Come here.”

Lotor is effortlessly commanding, his tone not allowing for refusal. 

Keith stands still though, feeling the ache of his burned lower back, thinking about Lance laying downstairs somewhere feeling a similar ache.  

He is lost in thought and indecision when a hand grips his wrist. Keith tenses as Lotor effortlessly tosses him onto the bed.  

“When I tell you to do something, you do it.”

“I just want to talk,” Keith says again as Lotor climbs into the bed with him.

“Then talk.”

Keith opens his mouth and then closes it.

Lotor laughs and pulls Keith closer. Keith reflexively curls into a ball, facing away from Lotor, swallowing hard.

“What do you want, Keith?”

“I don’t know.”

Lotor grips his wrist, pulling it upward in an attempt to open Keith’s fetal position.

“I can show you what you want.”

“No, you can’t.”

“How many hours have you watched my shows? And think about it, Keith. All those times you watched my shows, did you always imagine yourself in _my_ position?”

Keith opens his mouth again, but his voice dies in his throat. The truth is somewhere in between, maybe. Is there really a clear difference between wanting to hurt and wanting to be hurt? When he gets that little thrill that comes from seeing pain cross over someone’s face, is he feeling empathy or jealousy? And of which person?

Keith is finding that the call to see something be destroyed is very close to the call to be destroyed.

A hot poker of pain in his lower back drags him out of his thoughts. Lotor has his thumb pressed into his burned flesh. When he arches his back in pain, Lotor pulls his shoulder to the side, pinning him flat against the bed.

“Pay attention to me when I’m talking to you.”

Keith shakes his head, not realizing that he had missed something. Lotor hovers over him, pupils dilated, excited.

 “I can’t believe the Shiroganes have been hiding you this entire time,” he murmurs, more to himself than anyone else before leaning down and pressing his lips to Keith’s.

Keith clenches his mouth shut, earning him a sharp bite to his lower lip. His mouth parts slightly at the pain and Lotor forces his tongue into his mouth. Keith bites down immediately, wincing as blood fills his mouth. Lotor pulls back and laughs, blood staining his lips.

Keith attempts to push him off, trying to knee him and roll away, struggling against Lotor’s much larger form above him, but he is like an unmovable force weighing Keith down.

Then, there is a hand at his throat. Lotor’s thumb presses against Keith’s Adam’s apple. It is a gentle threat.

Then he is being kissed again, firm lips against his. Keith presses his lips together, not wanting this, wondering why he decided to walk up to this room when he knew what would happen.

Lotor thrusts his knee between Keith’s legs, forcing his legs apart and kneeing his groin hard enough to hurt. Keith gasps, reaching down to protect himself. Lotor uses this moment to press his tongue into Keith’s mouth again, squeezing Keith’s throat at the same time.

Keith feels pinned in more ways than one. Lotor is bigger and stronger, but even if he wasn’t, what can Keith do? Lotor has Lance. Lotor has enough blackmail to put Keith six feet under, if not literally than figuratively.

So he goes still, letting Lotor grind his knee between his legs and grip his throat and lick inside his mouth. When Lotor pulls back, he looks smug again, an expression both infuriating and thrilling.

“You’re so exciting, Keith,” Lotor says, kissing his cheek before abruptly flipping him onto his stomach.

“Wait!”

“We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Then his clothes are being pulled from his body and his brain is trying to play catch up, trying to register that this is actually going to happen.

He cringes when he feels a cold finger prodding at him.

“Don’t…”

Lotor laughs like it’s a joke.

It isn’t like Keith can expect him to stop or even be gentle. It is easy sometimes to forget what Lotor is. Not a friend. Not a mentor in the traditional sense. He is a predator. Keith isn’t really the prey, but he also isn’t Lotor’s equal.

Keith winces as a lubed-up finger breaches him.

“You need to relax. It’s medicated anyway. Just let it do its work.”

Keith waits, muscles rebelling against the finger working the lube inside of him. It is painful and uncomfortable and Keith wishes he was back on the hardwood floor in the other room.

Then, gradually, a warmth starts to spread, from where the finger is working him open, then into his stomach, then into his head. His brain starts to feel fuzzy and his muscles relax on their own. Keith realizes that Lotor had not been lying when he said the lube was medicated.  

“What did you give me?” he slurs.  

“Just something to relax you. See, isn’t that better?”

Keith can’t deny that it helps. Lotor easily slips more fingers in much faster than he would have been able to otherwise, with less pain. Keith had fingered himself before, but it had always taken so long to stretch himself out. Lotor is basically knuckle deep in no time and all Keith has to do is sit there, letting himself drift away.

He feels relieved that, at the very least, maybe this won’t be excruciatingly painful. He lays his head down on the pillow, ready to just let it happen and get it over with.

Lotor doesn’t seem willing to just let him lay there though. He grips Keith’s hair, dragging him back upward and forcing him up on his hands and knees.

“Guh…” Keith groans as Lotor drapes himself over his body and there is something much, much bigger than a finger rubbing against his ass. Keith forces himself to relax, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything but cause him more pain.  

Lotor is impossibly hard and heavy, a battering ram splitting Keith open inch by inch. He whines, squirming, but Lotor slings an arm around his underside, keeping him in place as he pushes inside.  

Keith tries to breathe. He knows how big Lotor is. He has seen his cock before. He just never thought he would have to take him though, sit there on his hands and knees like a dog and accept every inch.

He thanks god for whatever drugs Lotor had given him. He is concerned about the lack of control he has over his body, but the pain in his ass is only mild and muted.

It feels like it takes forever before Lotor’s hips are pressed against him. Tears stream down Keith’s face and he feels impossibly full, like he couldn’t possibly handle any movement, like he might be breaking even if the drugs are hiding most of the pain.  

Lotor is still for some time, running a hand through Keith’s hair, shushing him. Keith leans into it, letting the drug overwhelm him, letting the hand on his head comfort him.

The first movements are surprisingly gentle, short little flicks of Lotor’s hips. The little flicks turn into a steady rolling motion, more of a grind than anything else. Lotor seems to be taking his time, no rush in his movements.

He pulls Keith closer, pressing their bodies together, maintaining his rhythm. The entire world narrows to nothing except the push of the cock in his body and Lotor’s body against his, the heat of their skin pressed together, the gentle huffs of breath coming out of Lotor’s mouth near Keith’s ear.

When Keith relaxes enough, the panic fades, slowing giving way to resignation before a different type of heat grows inside him.

Lotor is big enough that every movement of his hip rubs something delicious inside of Keith and, the more Keith focuses on it, the more he likes it. He gasps as he realizes he is getting hard.

Lotor seems to realize it as well, leaning forward to lick at the back of his ear.

“Good boy,” he whispers huskily.

Keith begins pushing back into Lotor before he even realizes what he is doing. It earns him a nip at his ear and then a harder thrust. Keith moans, finally letting go, giving himself over to the moment.

Lotor doesn’t play around after that. He fucks into Keith harder, slamming into Keith’s body, mounting him so hard that Keith’s arms give way and he is left drooling on the pillow with his ass in the air for Lotor to use.

Keith can get just the barest amounts of friction from the bed underneath him, but it only serves to frustrate him rather than get him off. He would try to reach down and touch himself, but his body isn’t currently cooperating enough for that to happen.

When Lotor’s hips start to stutter in rhythm, he mercifully reaches around to touch Keith, gripping his hard cock and pumping it in rhythm with his hips.

Keith spasms, overstimulated, forcibly relaxed yet heart still racing. It doesn’t take long for him to come with a shout, humping his hips helplessly into Lotor’s hand.

He goes boneless, only his hips held up by Lotor himself as he uses Keith’s limp body. Keith feels like his body isn’t even his own, like his brain and body became disconnected at some point and his body currently belongs to Lotor.

Keith has no idea how much time passes before he feels warmth spreading inside him.

Then it is over. Lotor pants, lying down on top of Keith and catching his breath.

Then Lotor collapses off him, wordlessly rolling over beside Keith. He looks at Keith, now flat on his stomach and still numb, then reaches out a hand and pats him on the head. Then, he claps his hands, enveloping the room in darkness.

Keith gathers himself, already cringing at the feeling of Lotor’s cum dribbling out of him, but still too drugged to care that much. He knows he should get up and go to the bathroom at least, but he isn’t sure if Lotor would approve. A bigger part of him wants to go see Lance, to lay next to him and hold him in his arms. He is sure Lotor would not approve of that though.

Ultimately, he eases himself into a more comfortable position and closes his eyes, drifting off into an artificial, but not entirely unpleasant sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there actually are drugs you can put in your ass to help you relax or get high. I did not make that up. However, you should NEVER do it. It is really easy to over-dose doing that. Anal sex is amazing, but do it the safe way. 
> 
> I know that this is fiction and really unrealistic in a lot of ways and it is a fantasy so I am not trying to depict realistic sex or healthy sex, but I know way, way too many people who do this to have easier anal sex or to get high and its like, don't, never, do not OD, not worth it, if you need tips google it, there are GREAT guides out there.


	13. Kabedon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Lance and Keith moment before Keith has one of the worst nights of his life (yes, even including the night where he gets forcibly branded)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Prince_Lotor for basically nailing what the next chapter would be! I actually had this chapter written a long time ago, but it never made sense until now to have this scene.

Keith makes his way downstairs, arms crossed tightly across himself. He needs to take care of Lance’s brand one last time before an unpleasant evening later in the day.

He wishes he could just stay here with Lance. The heavy red door that locks Lance away is like a beacon in a storm. He quickly enters the room, eyes naturally finding Lance.

Lance looks surprisingly relaxed, sprawled out across the bed with a hazy look on his face. He must have already received some sedatives. When not at home, Lotor normally sedates his pets and then has some of his bodyguards watch the house. Ezor and Zethrid were watching the house this time.

“Lance…” Keith says, getting the boy’s attention. Lance smiles at him.

Keith walks over, helping maneuver Lance into a position where he can reach the brand, but also not have his restraints rub too much against his skin. He winces at the burn, quickly rubbing the salve over it and then rebandaging.

“Hey…” Lance says, suddenly seeming more alert. “Lotor told me you saved me.”

Keith nods.

“Thanks.”

He nods again.

“Keith…what are these?”

Lance strains his hands against his cuffs, managing to barely brush his fingers across Keith’s arms.

He has bruises all over his body actually, including grip marks on his arms from the night before. Keith shivers.

“Did he hurt you?” Lance asks.  

Keith is silent again and his silence seems to confirm it for Lance.

“The Keith I know wouldn’t let anyone do this to him,” Lance says, cautiously.

“It’s complicated,” Keith bristles. There is a moment of silence before Lance leans against him.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

It’s not easy to hug, not when Lance is restrained to the bed, but they settle into an awkward embrace.

“What exactly is Lotor to you anyway?”

“For a long time, I looked up to him. And now?” Keith lets his voice trail off.

He feels Lance tense beside him. He seems to struggle, opening and closing his mouth before taking a deep breath.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“You would rather see me dead, right?”

“Not you. Now Lotor?” Lance elbows him.

Keith snorts even though it isn’t really funny.

After he cares for Lance’s brand, he sits with him for a few minutes, just leaning against him. Then, he finally forces himself to stand up. He leaves, slowly, only stopping when he hears a voice behind him softly calling his name.  

“It’s never too late,” Lance says, a glint of determination in his cloudy eyes.

Keith doesn’t respond, only shutting the door behind him.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The Annual Riverside Benefit Gala.

Bane of Keith’s existence for as long as he has been with the Shirogane family and the reason that both he and Lotor have to leave the house, and Lance, for a night. It is a huge event, one that includes some celebrities and other members of upper-crust society. Somehow, Keith finds himself in this position in life, of sitting uncomfortably at a table, making small talk, eating food that is a bit too fancy, and bracing himself for the occasional camera flash from the press invited in for the night.

This year is even worse than previous years though because of two reasons. Firstly, he is immediately greeted by a group of people that, even if none of them look exactly like him, Keith recognizes features here and there that make it obvious who these people are. Similar skin tone, body build, hair scattered amongst the group.

Lance’s family.

Particularly Lance’s mother, pulling Keith into a teary-eyed hug and thanking him for all that he has done to help with the search for Lance.

Apparently, they had been invited as special guests and there would be a short feature on Lance later in the night to raise awareness.

It shakes Keith to the core having to see his sad-eyed, obviously loving family there. It is easier when he can pretend they don’t exist, that Lance is alone in the world and made just for him.

If someone examined Keith’s search history, they would see older searches along the lines of “Am I a sociopath?” or “Am I a psychopath?” Keith convinces himself that he is at one point. What else could explain his love for gore, for pain, for seeing real people hurt? Though he isn’t sure what he would be diagnosed with if he had a professional dig around in his head, he is doubting his own self-diagnosis now. He is pretty sure that guilt, shame, or remorse are not part of the deal, or feeling love for someone else like he thinks he feels for Lance.

He is happy when the event gets started and Lance’s family sits elsewhere. But, as soon as dinner starts he is faced with something just as annoying, the second reason the night is more unpleasant than usual.

Normally, even if seated close to one other, Lotor and his family basically ignored the Shirogane family and vice versa. There was bad blood between them and extra bad blood between Shiro and Lotor. It is a system that works well for all of them. Cordial for the cameras, but distant. Never friendly.

Tonight, however, Lotor looks positively giddy. He deliberately sits close to where Adam, Shiro, and Keith form a little group. He attempts to make small talk, asking how their weekends have been. Keith carefully avoids making eye contact with Lotor, who seems to be loving this for some reason. He grins that smug, fanged smile in his direction. He makes it a point to speak to Shiro and Adam, both of whom barely maintain their “we are in public” civility. He pointedly asks Keith how his dinner is and Keith forces out a non-answer, not being able to wipe the glare off his face.

It is so uncomfortable that Keith is attempting to come up with an escape plan, perhaps even pretending to be sick, when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder.

“Will you dance with me?” Allura asks, holding out a hand.

Keith looks around the table, half-wondering if she meant someone sitting behind him even though she had tapped his shoulder and her hand extends toward him alone.   

Allura had never asked him to dance before. People generally understand that Keith doesn’t dance at all at these things. Keith stares uncomfortably at her before she grabs his hand and pulls him up with surprising strength. He looks back at his mom and dad who nod in his direction, smiling. They always did want him to be more outgoing at these things. Rejecting her would be weird and rude now so he follows her cautiously to the dance floor.

Keith, of course, has had dance lessons before. It was part of his training to join this family. He isn't expecting to lead Allura around the dance floor at one of the biggest events of the year though. He can hear cameras going off around them. There is fancy music and shimmering lights and Keith feels overstimulated. Allura smiles at him, leaning forward to lay her head on his shoulder and giggling even though he hasn't said anything.

And really, he supposes they do make quite the couple on the dance floor. He knows people think he is handsome though, more importantly, he is also the son of a powerful family. On her end, Allura is stunning. She is wearing a ballgown that is dark blue and sparkling with rhinestones and glitter. He prays he doesn’t look like a total idiot next to her grace and beauty.

“So Keith,” she starts lowly so no one else can hear it. “Have you thought about the future?”

“The future?”

“Your future...”

“Uh…”

He can't say that, to him, the only future that he can see is one with Lance in Lotor's basement. Then he would probably be following Lance into a barrel of acid at some point.  

“No,” he finally answers, simply.

“What do you want then, for your future?”

Again he can't answer. He can’t exactly say he wants Lance in his own basement, safe, his alone.

She giggles again, rubbing her head on his shoulder.

“You aren't very motivated are you? That's ok.”

“Excuse me?” He isn’t sure he heard her correctly.

She winks at him, and then pulls away as the song ends and curtsies at him. He remembers to bow, clumsily and awkwardly, but he does it. There are people whispering as he walks back to his table and numbly takes his seat again.

Shiro is looking at him with a strange twinkle in his eye and Keith knows what will happen if he stays any longer. So, he gets up and excuses himself.

He goes to the bathroom and then can’t bring himself to return immediately to that suffocating ballroom with Lotor and Lance’s mom and Shiro and maybe even Allura now. He wanders down one of the hallways. The ball is held in a beautiful, huge mansion, the type that actually has a ballroom, but also large windows overseeing some scenic views.

He is looking across one of those scenic views when he feels someone grab his shoulder and turn him around roughly.

Lotor.

Lotor pins him against the wall and smiles before leaning in to kiss him. Keith doesn’t reciprocate, but also doesn’t turn his head.

“You look so cute in your little suit. Did you always look this good in a suit?” Lotor murmurs against his ear.

Then, Lotor steps back just a bit, giving Keith some space, but still caging Keith in with a hand against the wall that Keith’s back is pressed against.

“What do you think the press would say if _I_ asked you to dance?” Lotor says lightly. Keith winces and doesn’t even want to consider what that would be like. He opens his mouth to respond as much when he hears an angry “Hey!” coming from the end of the hallway.

They both turn and see Shiro stomping toward them furiously.

“Get away from him,” he snarls, grabbing Lotor by the shoulder and dragging him away.

Shiro’s fist is clenched and things seem to be moving in slow motion. Keith moves quickly, grabbing Shiro’s arm to stop him.

“We are dating!” Lotor blurts out, a smug look on his face.

Shiro freezes. “What?”

Lotor sidles over to Keith, pulling him close. “Tell him, sweetheart.”

Keith face palms, heart racing. This is a nightmare and he honestly would have rather Shiro and Lotor fight than have Shiro, and god, Adam, think he is dating Lotor.

“Tell him,” Lotor says again, gripping Keith’s arm just hard enough to cause some pain.  

“Yes. We’re dating,” he says, eyes downcast, wishing he had never come to the stupid benefit.

Shiro laughs in disbelief. “You two aren’t dating.”

“Shiro, just go, I will catch up with you,” Keith pleads.

Shiro stares at them, a hard look on his face. “No. I’m not leaving you alone with him. Come on,” Shiro grabs Keith’s hand, urging him away from Lotor.

Lotor lets it happen, stepping back with an amused look on his face.

“You can’t keep love apart, Shiro!” Lotor calls after them. Keith watches Shiro’s jaw set and his stomach rolls with dread about what the rest of the evening would hold for him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit to add in the dress I imagine Allura wearing. Can you believe they made a super gorgeous space princess/literal goddess and never put her in a fancy ballgown? Like, wtf. So, here is the dress I was imagining worn by another goddess
> 
> [Allura's dress](https://seriouslyfluffy.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/image12.jpeg?w=714)
> 
> Next chapter is another chapter I had mostly pre-written. It amuses me. But, then we will have our next "show" which will be...hard. So prepare yourselves.


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the charity benefit night, featuring Adam as an actual character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a fanfic centered twitter and tumblr and will link soon. Summer is coming up and I would love to brainstorm some gross fics with all of you! 
> 
> Also, new interview from those people saying they thought Shiro was boring and bland as a character so they added more trauma to make him interesting. Gross. Seriously. Anyway, Shiro is my country now and I say he is a dorky disaster gay that is besties with Pidge and sometimes they bitch about people together.

Keith imagines an immediate clash with Shiro, something he is not looking forward to at all. He can already feel the anger and disappointment radiating off his brother as he is pulled through the hallway back to the main ballroom. Instead, Shiro basically hands him over to their parents who, excruciatingly, want to “catch up” with Keith. Keith stumbles through it. At some point, Shiro and Adam disappear so when Keith finally escapes from the nightmare that is the charity benefit, he wants to return to the safety of Lance’s arms. However, there is a quite firm text message waiting for him on his phone.

Shiro: Come to your house as soon as you are done with mom and dad

Keith hates Lotor for one fiery second. He can’t just ignore Shiro though. He needs to put this fire out, or at least try. So, he drives slowly over to his house, now foreign to him after spending so much time at Lotor’s lately, and hesitantly opens the door.

He is surprised when he finds not only Shiro, but Adam, Shiro, and Pidge sitting at his dining room table.

He looks around the table. Adam is adjusting his glasses. Shiro is nervously picking at his sleeve. Pidge is glaring at him.

“Why don’t you take a seat, Keith?” Shiro says.

“What is this? Is this…” Keith starts.  

“An intervention,” Shiro says.

“Oh my god,” Keith moans.

“Seriously Keith, what the flying FUCK,” Pidge says.

Keith rubs his temples, wishing he had just ignored the text.

“Pidge!” Adam admonishes. “This isn’t about judgment or anger. We are on your side. We are concerned about you though. Your choice of partners concerns us.”

“He means Lotor fuckface Prescott.”

“Pidge!” Adam yells.

“Fine, fine,” she mutters.  

“But yes, Keith. Lotor fuckface Prescott?” Shiro asks.

“Shiro!” Adam sighs loudly.

Keith takes a deep breath and tries not to panic. He thought that all he would do is have some fun with Lance on the side, but everything had spun out of control so rapidly that he feels like he has whiplash. He never meant to drag other people into it. He couldn’t have known that Lotor and the Blood Emperor were the same person. He didn’t want things to become this complicated.

“We…just…talked at a party recently and…” Keith shrugs. He isn’t good at coming up with lies on the spot and he struggles to come up with something believable for how they met other than through the dark web and Lance.

Shiro and Adam give each other a look. Shiro reaches over and grabs Adam’s hand. It is so casual, done without Shiro even looking at Adam or what he is doing. The casual comfort, the ease of the gesture makes something twist in Keith’s chest.

“Oh Keith. You know Lotor’s history. You know how the Prescotts target us and our company. How shady they are,” Shiro says.  

Keith is skating on very, very thin ice right now and he knows it. He avoids Shiro’s eyes carefully.

“He…he just…”

“Out of literally anyone out there that you could date, literally anyone would be better. Literally. Someone who plays Competitive Fortnite for a living. Someone who doesn’t believe in Aliens. Someone who hates dogs. Literally anyone,” Shiro continues.

“Maybe even a Republican. God, did I just say that?” Pidge asks.  

Inexplicably, a little bit of anger rises in Keith’s chest. “He isn’t that bad. We have more in common than I thought and he…understands me. He really gets me.” This part is not exactly a lie.  

There is a moment of silence and the looks on everyone’s faces now feel uncomfortably close to pity.

“Listen, Keith. We know you are young and haven’t really dated a lot,” Adam starts.

“What he means is we know you are a desperate virgin,” Pidge continues.

“That isn’t how I would have worded it.” Adam glares at her.  

“But am I wrong?” Pidge asks.

Keith crosses his arms over his chest, sinking into himself.

“Are you in trouble? Is he manipulating you?” Pidge asks, the only one coming uncomfortably close to the truth.

“No,” Keith responds, maybe a bit too quickly.

“Is that tall freak…he is really tall isn’t he?” Pidge drifts off at the end of her sentence. Pidge opens her mouth again to speak, but is cut off by Shiro, thankfully.

“You know what he did to us…to me. How could you do this, Keith?”

It hurts, but it’s better than allowing Pidge to think too much or dig around in his relationship with Lotor. Or, maybe not. Keith isn’t sure he can stand being in the same room as Shiro’s disappointed, hurt face anymore.

“Ok, I want to talk to Keith alone,” Adam declares suddenly.

“Really?” Shiro asks.

“Yes. I am the only one here who knows what Keith is feeling right now. We need to have a chat and neither of you are being helpful to Keith right now. Out.” Adam crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at Shiro and Pidge who both seem to consider fighting it before simultaneously giving in and standing to leave the room.

Keith cringes once the door shuts behind them and he is left with perhaps the worst choice out of the three.

See, there is a history with Lotor that they are all dancing around beyond just a difference of personalities or being from rival companies. A more personal one, one that makes Keith feel pretty damn crappy about the entire situation.

Adam and Shiro had started dating when they were very young. A few months into the relationship, they had some stupid fight and broke up. The break up lasted longer than anyone expected and, in the down time, Adam had a fling with Lotor. Keith was too young to be told all the details. He knew Adam regretted it. He knew it was a dark time for Adam and Shiro. He knew that Adam and Shiro getting back together felt right, felt perfect.

The worst part was how much of a dick Lotor was about it, though. Adam had been a virgin. Shiro and him hadn’t taken that step yet. Lotor had apparently rubbed that in Shiro’s face at one point and his smug face when he ran across them during events is enough to make even Keith want to punch him.

Mostly, Keith thinks it’s just kids being messy though. It all happened when they were young. Shiro and Adam were broken up at the time. And yeah, Lotor is a dick and Keith would never deny that. He just happens to be a dick that probably understands Keith better than anyone else ever has. He just happens to be the Blood Emperor and also just happened to kidnap Keith’s white whale of a victim.

Keith doesn’t know how he feels about the fact that he is even trying to defend Lotor at all though. Especially with how much Adam beat himself up over Lotor after the fact. How Shiro had to reassure him over and over again that there was nothing to forgive, that they were broken up, that he loves Adam, that he doesn’t care about some stupid societal construct like virginity. He had Adam’s heart and that is all he wants.

Keith feels like he is betraying them on some deep, personal level, something even worse than what he is currently doing to Lance.

“Listen, Keith,” Adam starts. “I am not trying to lecture you or judge you. You know that. But, I know what it feels like to be a lonely gay man.”

“I’m…”

“Just let me talk. I know what it feels like. My parents do not fully accept me. And I love my friends, but sometimes it can still be so confusing, right? Lonely. Even though everyone is entirely accepting of you, Keith, I know you have been lonely sometimes. It can be hard to figure out your sexuality especially with everything else you have experienced in life as well. And you are a strong person, but even strong people get lonely and struggle. I have seen it in you sometimes-like you are yearning for something just out of reach, like you aren’t comfortable or satisfied. I have been there too.”

Keith grits his teeth. Adam is ridiculously kind to him and always has been. The truth would horrify him, make him turn away from Keith in disgust.  

“That is the headspace I was in when I broke up with Shiro. I was struggling with myself and lonely and thinking that maybe people like me don’t get happy endings. Then Lotor showed up and he is very handsome and very charming and very, very good at manipulating people. He manipulates people, Keith. And he said the right things and he touched me in the right ways and he bought me alcohol…”

Adam stops.

Keith digs his fingernails into his hands.

“I have been there, Keith. In your exact same shoes. And I have watched Lotor take something that should be beautiful and throw it in my face and throw it in the love of my life’s face. I am not invalidating your feelings for him, but I want you to be careful and I want you to be safe.”

Keith feels choked up as Adam gives him a firm hug. Above all, he knows he is a piece of shit that deserves nothing good that has been given to him in life.

This is only reinforced when Pidge and Shiro also return, hugging him tightly and offering to listen or help in any way he needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lotor swirls his fingers casually over Keith’s lower back, gently following the grooves of his name that he had branded there.

Lotor expects Keith to sleep in his bed now. He occasionally fucks him, but mostly they just actually sleep, or sometimes this happens. Keith thinks it is Lotor’s version of cuddling. It seems grotesque to be here like this. It mimics the loving closeness that Adam and Shiro have, but only with reminders that never let Keith get too comfortable in the moment. The brand on his back. The taser that Lotor always keeps on hand. The hidden threats hanging in the air whenever Lotor is around, and even when he is not.  

“So…” Lotor starts. Keith tenses.

“Do you know who won our little contest with Lance last week?”

Keith swallows. He had forgotten about that. “Who?”

“Our little yelling friend-KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK.”

“Oh,” Keith says, mind reeling.

“Do you know what that means?”

Keith clenches his fists, equal parts excited and scared. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I will assume most people are waiting for the next chapter which will be another show and it will also be fairly intense. Will trigger warn extensively.


	15. Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Lance, and Lotor prepare for the next show.  
> Read warning before reading the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> We are getting into the sexual non-con/rape part of this story. Some of this was hard for me to write so if you are sensitive to that at all then please do not read this chapter. Some people have told me that they read this for the plot and not the sexual parts and, if so, skip this chapter and then I will let you know which scenes you should skip in the next chapters. I will always have a note at the beginning of these types of chapters explaining what is in it and what to skip if necessary if you have particular triggers. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. You should not have to wait that long ever again. I know this is short, but I already know exactly where the next chapter is going-a conversation between Keith and Lance and then one hell of a complicated show.

“Feel the sheets. They are handmade, imported Italian silk.”

Keith does, automatically, though at the moment sheets are the furthest thing from his mind. They are in another one of Lotor’s playrooms though this one is decked out similarly to Lotor’s own bedroom. There is a huge bed in the middle with the imported, flashy sheets and a nest of pillows.

Keith is more concerned with the bundle in the middle of the bed though. Lance is tied up there, essentially hogtied with the full sensory deprivation head contraption on him, making him unable to move, see, hear, or speak.

There is a barely perceptible tremble in his body though, the only movement that Keith can see.

Keith had seen a red mark on Lotor’s face earlier though he dared not say anything about it. From Lance’s current position, he assumes he had hit Lotor somehow, causing the mark and his own punishment. Lotor rarely hog-tied his victims, unless requested to do so.   

Keith is dying to lunge forward and untie Lance, to let the blood flow back into his limbs, but instead he runs his hand over the sheets and nods. Fighting would only make things worse for both of them.

Lotor is not playing around this time. There is a gun in a holster around his waist, an actual gun that would kill rather than just paralyze like the normal taser. He also has what Keith calls the cattle prod. It is an electrified baton that Lotor calls some fancy word, but Keith will always see it as a cattle prod. Its only purpose is to cause pain and Lotor only uses it when in an exceptionally bad mood, or if a viewer requested it of course.

“You may unbind him,” Lotor says finally, standing and watching as Keith instantly jumps to Lance’s side, first undoing his arms from his legs so that he can stretch his body out again in a more natural way. Then, he unbinds everything but Lance’s wrists in front of him, as per the standard when they pull Lance out to play. Finally, Keith reaches up and begins undoing the latches on the sensory deprivation mask. When he pulls the eye piece away, Lance is looking up at him, eyes wild as they dart across Keith’s face and then to his surroundings and then, finally, to Lotor.

Keith smiles gently at him and then steps aside, quickly wiping the smile off his face before he turns to face Lotor.  

“We need to break it in a bit before the show tomorrow.”

“Break it in?” Keith asks.

Lance stares warily at Lotor.

“Yes. I’m going to assume it hasn’t had a lot of experience with having anything up its ass.”

Keith shakes his head, immediately excited and yet, at the same time, worried as he senses Lance tense beside him.

Lance is already naked, pulling at his handcuffs as Lotor walks over to him.

“Shows with sex are always a bit tricky.” He grabs the handcuffs and pulls Lance forward before sitting down on the bed himself. He nestles back on the bed of pillows and positions Lance so that his back is flush with Lotor’s chest.

It is an oddly intimate position, like Lotor is about to play with his hair rather than assault him.

“Come here Keith. Sit on the edge of the bed.”

He obeys, sitting close to them, looking at the hate on Lance’s face that rapidly gives way to fear as Lotor rubs a hand over Lance’s chest.

“It’s got a nice body, don’t you think? Reminds me of you. Lean, but muscular, nice bone structure.”

Keith nods.

“The viewers will enjoy this. Hand me that jar.” Keith hands a glass jar to Lotor from the nightstand. It contains something that looks like lube, or maybe more like Vaseline.

Lotor scoops some out and then rubs it up and down Lance’s chest.

Under different circumstances, the action would seem gentle, erotic, maybe even romantic. Lotor can be very gentle when he wants to be. Keith has personally experienced both sides of Lotor already by now, the person who can hit him without a second thought _and_ wake him up in the morning with a kiss on his forehead.

Lotor tweaks one of Lance’s nipples, and then moves further down, rubbing small circles into his body. He lets his head fall to Lance’s neck and presses his lips there.

Lance’s lower lip is trembling and his eyes are closed. Keith wonders what he is thinking, what he is feeling as Lotor gently massages his skin, rubbing his fingers over every inch of his body.

He works lower and lower as the moments stretch out. The sticky substance makes Lance’s skin shine and he looks undeniably beautiful, tied up, shining, straining against his captor.

Then Lotor slips lower, moving a hand to Lance’s cock and slowly jerking it. Lance squirms, pushing back against Lotor and shaking his head.

Lotor never breaks rhythm, continuing his pace, lips at Lance’s neck and other hand still rubbing over the expanse of Lance’s body.

Slowly, but surely, Lance’s body reacts. A slow hardening of his cock. A flush in his face.

Lotor swipes a thumb over the head of Lance’s cock and Lance moans before stiffening and biting his bottom lip so hard that Keith sees blood.

Lotor laughs, withdrawing his hands.

“It will blame itself for that, but it’s only natural. I wonder how long it has been since someone touched it gently? Did you enjoy watching that, Keith?”

Keith nods.

“Why aren’t you speaking today? Answer me. Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think the viewers will enjoy it?”

“Maybe. They enjoy everything you do.”

“The trick with shows and sex is that you have to find your rhythm. Just plain natural sex would be boring or awkward. We have drugs to help these things along though. We can do everything between no drugs at all to drugging it until it is out of its mind and barely knows what is happening. How drugged up do you think we should make our little pet?”

“I agree with whatever you choose.”

“I want to hear your opinion.”

Keith hesitates, looking at the teary eyes of Lance looking back at him and Lotor with his chin resting on Lance’s shoulder. Keith makes a decision.  

“Really drugged up. Lots of drugs.”

“Why?”

Keith shrugs.

“Use your words, Keith.”

“I…”

He backed himself into a corner. He can’t say so Lance will hate himself less when it’s over, that maybe he will forget it even happened or at least not remember details. It is the wrong answer.

Sudden excruciating pain rips down his chest. Keith screams, pushing backward to see the cattle prod extended toward him.

“People only hesitate when they are thinking of a lie. Tell me the truth. Why did you choose that option.”

“It seems like he would be more willing that way.”

“He would be. But do you think the viewers want that? Or do you even want that? Remember Keith, I know your tastes. I know all about you.”

Keith hesitates before the cattle prod is pressed into him again and pain explodes across his body.

When he finally gains the ability to speak again, he answers, truthfully, now only looking at Lotor’s stern face.

“Something in-between. Make him sensitive, but not so far gone that he doesn’t know what is happening to him.”

“Why?”

“The fear on their faces…forcing them…That is part of what we like.”

“What you like.”

“What I like.”

“And?”

“Fighting, but eventually liking it, not being able to stop yourself from liking it even if you know you are being raped. That’s…the best.” Keith finishes, dropping his eyes, unable to look at either right now.

“Very good. You are correct.”

Then Lance is being tossed at him.

“You have to make it sexy, even if its rape. They have to fight, but eventually give in. That is why we are warming it up, just a bit. It will lose its virginity on camera though. They love that, seeing innocence die in front of them, to see something sweet taken away.”

Then, a dildo is thrown at him.

“Finger it open. Then fuck it with this.” Lotor stands and watches, disinterested as Keith looks from the dildo to Lance and then back to Lotor.

Lotor sighs and lifts the cattle prod again, jump-starting Keith to action. As gently as he can, he positions Lance face down on the bed, grabbing a pillow to make him more comfortable. Then, Keith starts, but not before generously lubing up his finger beforehand.

“It is a proud one, I will give it that. It still thinks it may escape here, relatively unscathed. Maybe this is just what it needs. Hurry up, Keith. You do not need to be that gentle.”

Keith nods, moving as quickly as he can while still trying to minimize the pain he sees crossing Lance’s face. He inserts two fingers, then three.

Then he hears a buzz and Lotor picks up his cellphone, answering casually like Keith and Lance are not even there. Keith risks leaning forward and running a hand over Lance’s head.  

“The more you tense up, the worse this will hurt,” he whispers.

“Keith, I don’t want…” Lance responds, voice low and raspy.

“He should be ready for the toy now,” Lotor barks. “Sorry, ma’am. When do you want to meet?”

Keith swallows and picks up the dildo. It is actually a reasonable one, 8 inches in length and thick, but not sadistically so. Keith supposes it is a warm-up. He lubes it up and then slowly presses it inside Lance’s body.

“I don’t want him to take my virginity,” Lance whispers.  

Keith thinks as he slowly works the dildo into Lance’s ass. “You’ve had sex with girls before right? So it won’t really be your virginity.”

“But…I’ve never done that before…”

“Hey, lots of people would consider this having sex.” Keith pumps the dildo in and out of Lance, careful to re-lube when necessary. “So, consider yourself no longer a virgin.”

Lance cranes his neck to look at him and several emotions cross his face at once. Then, he laughs, a harsh, angry sound. He continues laughing as Keith pumps inside of him, feeling Lance’s body loosening up for him as the dildo slides in easier and easier.

Then Lotor is looming behind him, arms wrapping around Keith to cage him in.

“Poor thing must be delirious. Good work, except, here,” Lotor says as he reaches around and grabs Keith’s wrist. “Angle it like this.”

It’s just a slight tweak of the wrist, but it hits Lance somewhere that makes him tense and whimper.  

“You know what I like about my work?” Lotor asks.  

“What?” Keith whispers.

“Making them come against their will. Watching them cry as they tip over the edge. Our little pet is going to be doing a lot of that in the next few days.”

Keith trembles, feeling Lotor pressed against his body, Lance spread out in front of them on a bed with a dildo in his ass, and he grows hard.  

Lotor grips his hip, rubbing his face against Keith’s hair before reaching a hand down his pants.

“Keep it up. Try to angle it like I showed you.”

Keith pants, overstimulated just seeing Lance like this, just making him tremble when he twists the dildo in just the right way. Lotor also knows exactly what Keith likes, a firm grip, a jerking motion that would hurt most men but makes Keith moan.

“Just think. It won’t be too long before you will finally get what you really want. I know how patient you have been, how hard its been to avoid taking what you want when it is all open for you and vulnerable and waiting,” Lotor whispers in his ear.

Keith whimpers, unable to stop his hips from moving.  

Then, he comes, painting Lance’s ass and the back of his thighs with his cum.

Lotor laughs, immediately pulling back his hand. In one quick motion, he yanks the dildo out of Lance’s ass.  “Make sure it is tied up securely, Method 2. Do not clean up your mess. Then you may come to bed, Keith.”

Then he is gone, leaving Keith with a messy Lance and a guilty conscience.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter now-come follow and talk. Now that I am caught up on everything, I may start doing more reqs again or suggestions!  
>  
> 
> [Midnight Twitter](https://twitter.com/MidNigh29712110)


	16. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new show with Keith, Lance, and Lotor and what viewers and readers alike have been waiting for.  
> PLEASE READ TRIGGER WARNINGS AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTER-I'M SERIOUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS-PLEASE READ  
> this chapter contains an extreme non-con/rape scene. it is not glamorized or stylized like you may read in fics sometimes. please read with extreme caution and keep yourself safe. if you want to skip this chapter, you can. we are moving forward with some major plot in the next chapter.

They don’t speak while Keith gets Lance ready.

Lotor had already taken some steps to prepare, but it is up to Keith to do the “finishing touches,” as Lotor calls it. He carefully oils up Lance’s skin, adjusting the piercings and chains gently. He tries to be as comforting as possible. Lance stares off into the distance, there but not really at the same time.  

Keith takes as long as he can before he knows Lotor will start getting impatient. He likes to be on-time for shows, always very punctual. It is even more important that he stays to the timeline for this show. Keith checks the time and then pulls out the syringe that Lotor had given him. He injects it into Lance’s arm, just like Lotor trained him to do. Lance winces slightly, but otherwise doesn’t react.

Keith silently grabs Lance’s elbow and guides him into the hallway. They walk slowly, partially because of the chains around Lance’s feet restricting his mobility and partially because Keith himself is nervous for what is about to happen. There is a ball in Keith’s stomach, one he thinks might be equal parts dread and anticipation.  

He stops right before the door to the special playroom. “Hey, Lance…” he says, unsure of what he wants to say at this moment.  

“Just don’t,” Lance answers back, sharply. Keith nods and opens the door.

Lotor grins at them when they enter the room. He is clearly in a good mood, excitement buzzing underneath his skin as Keith leads Lance over to the bed.  

They are in the same playroom as the day before when they used the dildo to “warm” Lance up. The only difference is more lighting and cameras to capture the moment. Keith blinks as Lotor fiddles with the lights a bit more before approaching them. He takes Lance from Keith, tossing him onto the bed, making sure he is laying in a way that shows off his long legs and jewelry.  

He strokes the tattoo now marring Lance’s skin, PET in his flowing script. It stands out harshly against Lance’s otherwise beautiful skin. Then he smiles at Keith and starts the stream.  

“Hello everyone. Today, the winner of our contest, Kick, gets their special request. No real requests for this show, though tips are encouraged,” Lotor says.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: IT’S A DREAM COME TRUE

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: About time we got to the good stuff

IwantSendaktorawme: Just DP, Kick? Boring for a special request show.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: STFU

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: I think tonight will be very interesting in many different ways

StevenUniverseisprettygaytoo: I can’t handle this I’m a bottom

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Lotor makes a show of pulling out a spreader bar from under the bed, showing it off in front of the audience, twirling it once or twice before turning back to Lance. He yanks him roughly, spreading his legs obscenely and then snapping it into place. It forces Lance’s legs apart and keeps them there, leaving him with nothing to try to hide or stop what is about to happen. Then, he pulls Lance over onto his stomach and exposes his ass to the chat.  With this angle, the butt plug that had been inside him all day is clearly visible. Lotor told Keith beforehand, quite matter-of-factly, that most viewers get bored with waiting for a pet to be prepped. They would prefer he just force his way in, but he is big enough that sometimes that is impossible, plus it doesn’t even really feel good to do it that way.

StevenUniverseisprettygaytoo: Nice nice nice nice

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: After you fuck him plug him up again. Keep it there for at least 24 hours. 1k.

IwantSendaktorawme: Like a good little bitch

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: Can you confirm if he is a virgin or not? Either way, this will be delightful, but it adds to the fantasy.

Keith barely registers any of this happening, eyes glued on Lance’s face. He had slowly twitched to life, the blank expression being replaced by one of despair as Lotor manipulates his body.

With a savage pull, Lotor tugs out the butt plug. Lance whimpers, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

Then, he sticks several fingers inside Lance’s ass, roughly fingering him. There is no gentleness there. Lotor isn’t spending time with a lover. He’s not even just performing either. Keith can tell how much Lotor loves this, how much he adores hurting someone and breaking them down. There is an uncharacteristic urgency to his movement as he fingers Lance’s ass.

“I can confirm that it is a virgin. Enjoy the show.”

Lotor quickly pulls Lance into position, making sure that every inch of his body can be seen by the viewers, including pulling a cheek aside to let everyone see exactly what would be penetrated in a moment. He had practiced angles and lighting and how to please viewers for years. He chooses to put Lance on his hands and knees and mount him from behind. Keith knows this position will also help him complete his part in this night.  

The object Lotor had given Keith before burns a hole in his pocket. It is an O-ring for Lance’s mouth, a contingency plan if Lance doesn’t want to suck Keith’s dick willingly. Keith hopes he doesn’t have to use it though.

Lance squeezes his eyes shut as Lotor leans over him, positioning himself behind Lance and running his hand down Lance’s body one last time.

Then, Lotor penetrates Lance, with one quick and hard thrust. Lance cries out, straining to move away from the man, but helpless against the chains on his hands and feet.

Keith pants, watching the spectacle before him. Wishing it were him at the same time as marveling at the sight of Lotor crushing Lance beneath him. Keith can tell that Lotor wants to fuck him hard, but holds back, denies himself while making sure the audience can see what they came for.

IwantSendaktorawme: 5k if you make him bleed after this  

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: Tear him to pieces, Emperor

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: How sweet. His first time!

Then, there is a choked sound, a small whimper, and Keith blinks, realizing Lance is crying.

Not simple tears, but actual crying, little hiccups and soft sobs as tears stream down his face. Keith feels a stab of consciousness, but there is no mercy in a place like this. Lotor laughs, slapping the side of Lance’s thigh.

IwantSendaktorawme: Nice

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: baby cant take a cock

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: He is so cute when he cries, much like a baby.

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: THIS ISNT DP!

Lotor starts moving now, each thrust pushing Lance forward as his tears keep falling. He grips at the sheets and strains against his restraints, but the spreader bar and chains keep him mostly still and open for Lotor to use.

Keith trembles, clenching his hands for a moment before stepping forward. He has a job to do, a duty, but before he realizes what he is doing, Keith is kneeling beside the bed and reaching down to put a hand on Lance’s face.

He shushes him, wiping tears away and running a hand through his hair. He leans forward and kisses Lance’s face, on the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead. Lance looks up at him with tear-filled eyes and his mouth opens, but before anything happens Keith feels a hand in his hair dragging him upward.

Lotor pulls his hair so hard that Keith feels some of it rip out. He opens his mouth but is silenced by Lotor’s furious eyes.

“Don’t pretend like you feel bad right now when you were the one who helped put him here. Now, fuck his mouth,” he hisses.

Keith shakes his head which is the wrong answer, an answer that will probably result in punishment later.  

Lotor drags him closer, still buried inside Lance and whispers close to his ear.

“What, too scared to take what you want when you are hard as a rock right now.” Lotor licks his ear before backing up and smiling, thrusting extra hard into Lance. It pushes Lance forward even more, shoving him into Keith.  

Keith looks down dumbly, clenching and then unclenching a fist.

And Keith can’t deny it. Can’t deny how hard he is. Can’t deny how much he wants Lance. Can’t deny how much he would be, if at home and still only a viewer, masturbating furiously right now. Can’t deny how beautiful Lance looks right now, filled with cock and crying.

“Do your job or I’m killing you both after this and that is not an idle threat,” Lotor whispers.  

Keith fumbles to obey, pulling down his pants, and then wondering how to approach Lance. Lance with hate, fear, and despair in his eyes right now. He pulls Lance up, trying to maneuver him upward so he can access his mouth. It is more difficult than he expects, with Lance going boneless and Lotor continuously fucking him now, making Lance jerk in a steady momentum.  

Keith fumbles, but finally grabs Lance’s hair, pulling his head up enough that he can run his cock over Lance’s lips. Lance tries to pull back, but he has nowhere to go. Backward only takes him closer to Lotor. He clenches his teeth instead.

“Lance, please. Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Keith whispers, sensing Lotor’s growing impatience, hearing the chat going crazy behind them.

He sticks a finger against Lance’s teeth, trying to jar his jaw open.

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: Electrocute him

IwantSendaktorawme: Break all his teeth out not like he needs them anyway

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: I think someone has a crush

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: Blood Paladin is being very gentle and sweet with him, isn’t he?

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: We’ll see how he acts when Blood Emperor slits his throat in front of him

Keith is desperate for a moment and he knows the clock is ticking. This had been timed very carefully. Just when he is about to give up and force the gag into his mouth, Lance lets it happen. That, or the drugs are starting to take hold. His jaw loosens and Keith wastes no time sticking his fingers in his mouth to open it wider and then replacing the fingers with his cock.

Keith is instantly in heaven. Lance’s mouth is perfect, warm and wet. He remembers every cocky thing Lance had ever said, every time he flirted, every time he teased. Every time he smile and laughed. And now that mouth has his cock in it.   

Lotor finally looks happy again, looking at Keith with an arched eyebrow from across the plane of Lance’s back.

It’s too much. The lights. The viewers. Lotor grinning at him and fucking Lance so hard it is driving Keith deeper down his throat. The feeling of Lance’s warm throat, how good it feels, how perfect Lance is in every way.

He feels dizzy, clutching at Lance and then Lotor to give him the stability to keep standing. Lotor reaches across, briefly touching his shoulder to keep him grounded.

Between them, Keith can sense Lance’s growing relaxation. The drug is kicking in now, bit by bit. Making him more sensitive, more horny. More pliant.

Lotor plans everything perfectly. It is the perfect timing for this to happen now. Resistance, giving in, then not even being given the dignity of not liking it.

It’s a dirty trick. Keith can see Lance’s eyes widen and flutter, can see him become flushed. Can even feel Lance’s tongue against his dick. He drools, making everything slick for Keith’s cock, opening his mouth wider as his eyes grow hazier and hazier.   

Keith isn’t going to last long and he knows this, but he tries. He wants to stay here forever, safely tucked inside Lance, looking down and seeing his blue eyes looking back up at him.

He can’t stop his hips from bucking, laying a hand on Lance’s head as he pushes deeper and deeper inside. The feeling of Lance gagging on him ends it. He comes, hard. The first pulse goes straight down Lance’s throat, but out of reflex more than anything else Keith pulls out, leading him to, accidentally, come all over Lance’s face as well.

Keith steps back shakily, looking at the work of art Lotor and he had created. Lance, debauched, spread open, cum-stained face, panic and resistance fading as the drug forces his body to react to what is happening to him.

Lotor quickly nods at him before pushes Lance down and then turning him on his side, exposing his entire front to the viewers. He hooks a hand around the spreader bar and lifts Lance’s leg a bit.  From this angle, the audience can see everything, the point of entry where Lotor is hammering away at Lance’s insides, every inch of Lance’s exposed body, even his cock, now humiliatingly hard.

Lotor smirks, holding nothing back now as he lays behind Lance and fucks him as hard as he can. 

Lance is still crying, but now he is reacting in other ways as well, moans leaving his mouth as well as the occasional grunt or “fuck.” Keith can’t stop himself from moving forward again, wanting to be a part of what is happening even if it isn’t part of the script. Being careful not to block the camera, he kneels down before the bed and takes Lance’s cock in his hands. He wants Lance to feel this, to remember coming here with them. He wants him to feel good, to remember some pleasure from this moment.

He jerks him a few times before leaning down and taking Lance’s cock in his mouth. He runs his tongue around the head before sucking gently, being rewarded by a loud moan from Lance. He’s still crying and shaking his head, but no longer holding back his moans and whimpers as Lotor fucks him from behind and Keith sucks him off from the front.

Keith’s lost in the moment. He is aware, dimly, that they are being watched by record amounts of people right now. However, none of that matters. It is just the three of them, in a bubble away from the real world, experiencing this together, feeling good together, breaking each other down and becoming something new together.

He can tell when Lotor’s hips start to stutter that the end is coming soon. He sucks with renewed interest.  Lance is drooling now, unable to control his mouth or his body. One more tongue swipe across the head and then he comes. Keith sucks it down eagerly.

A second later, Lotor follows, making sure to come deep into Lance. He always did with his pets.  

Keith pulls back lazily, exhausted, looking up at Lotor who quickly pulls Lance around. He bends him over so that his ass is exposed to the camera. It captures, in high definition, a string of cum with blood in it. Then, he grabs the butt plug and shoves it back into Lance.

Haxushasadickpiercingprovemewrong: Perfect

IwantSendaktorawme: Could have been bloodier

KICKICKICKICKICKICKKICKICKICK: I CAN DIE NOW

AdashideservedbetterfuckyouDW: Your best show yet. Adding Blood Paladin was a good choice. Quite an interesting dynamic you have here.  

Redandbluemakespurplebitches: He’s a nice little pet, Emperor.

Lotor ends the show abruptly though, barely controlling his breathing as he switches off the cameras. Then, he turns toward them both, Lance a mess with his ass still in the air and Keith, still kneeling beside the bed, not trusting his ability to stand. Keith wonders what happens now, punishment or just the usual cleaning Lance up and taking him back to his prison.

Lotor crosses the small room and leans down, pulling Keith up and kissing him. To an outsider, it may be a bizarre moment. Lance’s cum is still in Keith’s mouth. They had just raped the boy laying beneath them.

But Lotor kisses Keith with more passion than ever before. He pulls Keith close, even over Lance’s broken, limp body, kissing him deeply with a flicker of tongue and a hand cupping his face.

It feels like a bonding moment.

Like the three of them are connected.  

As fucked up as it is, Keith feels something dangerously close to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so that was actually hard to write for me.a few notes-  
> 1\. Keith is really fucked up im not trying to excuse him at all even if he shows a few "nice" moments here.  
> 2\. I PROMISE you im not aiming toward a "happy" ending with all three of them together. Lance will have his moment and it will be very sweet.  
> 3\. we are moving into end game now dslwlisdfjlidhufkhrih i feel like its taken me so long to get here and i have some great moments planned!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all of the tags. I will add as necessary. I have a loose plan for this fic, but it is Dark Web so if you want to shout out suggestions I will consider them. What do you want to happen to Lance?


End file.
